Sin Argumentos
by Asorthya
Summary: Él no podia ser tan frío...ni ella tan correcta. Hermione Y Snape mezclando algo más que ingredientes.
1. Sapos Azules

**Capítulo I**

**Sapos Azules**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Granger?- Preguntó Snape mirando con asco el caldero de Hermione, que en vez de tener un color ambarino, tenía un tono café escarlata y estaba tan espeso como una mazamorra.- No pretenderá hacerme creer que _esto_ (en esta palabra puso un increíble tono de displicencia) es su poción, ¿no es cierto?, de hecho…- Continuó hablando con todo el desdén que fue capaz de reunir- Creo que incluso la poción de Longbottom es mejor que la suya.

Al decir esto se acercó al caldero de Neville quien estaba sentado junto a Hermione y al sentirse aludido, tembló visiblemente. El hombre miró la poción que allí había unos segundos para luego alejarse con expresión de repugnancia.

-No. Creo que no ha llegado a tanto su incompetencia, Granger.- Dijo socarronamente alejándose lentamente, dejando tras de sí a una Hermione totalmente ruborizada.

Pero era verdad. Aquel día había sido un completo descalabro, aunque aún así jamás había llegado a un punto donde su poción pareciera… siquiera había palabras que la pudieran describir. Casi podía ver a Crookshanks durmiendo enrollado ahí dentro en vez de una poción.

Pero había hecho todo bien…o eso creía.

-Neville.- susurró cuidadosamente a su compañero de puesto.- trituraste las patas de escarabajo y rallaste las de araña, ¿cierto?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que…- Alcanzó a decir el chico antes de palidecer y volverse hacia la pizarra donde estaban anotadas las instrucciones. Con horror vio que lo había echo al revés.

-Eso hiciste ¿no?.- Interrogaba ansiosa Hermione, perdiendo un poco la compostura y apretando los labios. Sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente.

-Bueno… no exactamente…

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con _no exactamente_, Neville!?- Gritaba la chica.

-¡Perdón, Perdón!.- Se excusaba Neville por sobre los gritos de su amiga.

A esas alturas toda la clase se había vuelto hacia a ellos, algunos asombrados y otros, casualmente todos los Slytherin, divertidos. Snape no demoró en cruzar el aula hasta llegar hacia los dos Gryffindor. Apoyando una mano en cada pupitre, se acercó a ambos y con voz cargada de ira les amonestó:

- Como vuelvan a hacer este tipo de escándalo en mi clase, les juro que habrán deseado que el Barón Sanguinario hubiese ideado su castigo, pues el que les impondré será tan severo que romperá récords en Hogwarts.

- Si, señor.- dijeron al unísono los chicos al ver aquella ganchuda nariz tan peligrosamente cerca de sus rostros.

- Les espero a ambos en mi despacho después de la cena.- Agregó algo más calmado.- No osen siquiera en llegar un sólo minuto tarde.

Momentos más tarde, Harry y Ron intentaban consolar a un afligido Neville.

- Creo que es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, chicos. Un castigo con Snape…- Repetía cabizbajo mientras pasaba sus temblorosas manos sobre su rostro. Tenía una expresión de terror jamás antes vista.

- Vaya, Neville. ¡Creo que ni el mismísimo Voldemort te aterra tanto!

- ¡Ron! - Le reprochaba Hermione. La chica se sentía bastante culpable por haberlos arrastrado a un castigo conociendo el infundado miedo de Neville hacia Snape, aunque más que miedo parecía fobia.- Ya Neville, ya verás que no es tan terrible.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes? Que yo sepa, jamás has tenido un castigo con Snape. Ni con nadie en realidad, señorita perfecta. Además, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Serán horas de horror con el murciélago gigante y…

Ron interrumpió su discurso al ver la advertencia de Hermione, pues a Neville parecía estar a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco.

- Bueno. Me importa más la horrible T que voy a obtener por la poción que hice hoy…- Agregaba Hermione.

- ¿Aún te atreves a llamarle poción a esa cosa? Yo ya comenzaba a pensar que estabas haciendo plasticina Play-Doh en tu caldero.- se burlaba Ron, quien disimuló tener un repentino ataque de tos al sentir el codazo de Harry en las costillas mientras este último le susurraba:

- No tientes tu suerte Ron. Estás entrando en campo enemigo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, soldado que arranca…- Justo en ese momento comenzó el ataque de tos y ambos desaparecieron tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda con una muy mal fingida excusa.

- Bien Hermione… al menos estamos juntos en ésta.- Dijo ya más animado Neville, mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ante lo cual la castaña no supo si eso significaba un consuelo o un problema más.

Ya en la hora de la cena, los chicos comían alegremente, olvidados del episodio de la tarde. En el momento en que comían el postre, Entraron corriendo Fred y George con gran alharaca y se dirigieron a la mesa de su casa.

- ¡Oigan todos!- Gritaban los gemelos.- ¡Al parecer Peeves ha logrado colarse a nuestra sala común y está haciendo monadas con la ropa interior de las chicas! ¡Tienen que verlo!

Ante las palabras de los Weasley, la casa Gryffindor en pleno salió corriendo hacia su torre. Las chicas en busca de sus pertenencias y los chicos corriendo lo más rápido que podían para alcanzar a ver el gratuito show que debía estar dando el poltergeist.

Y en efecto, cuando todos hubieron llegado, vieron con risa y espanto su casa convertida en un desorden y a Peeves con un brassier como sombrero y unas bragas que utilizaba a modo de resortera con la cual no se cansaba de tirar calcetines a quien se atreviera a cruzarse por su campo de visión.

Una vez que se hubieron deshecho del intruso las chicas, rojas de vergüenza, comenzaron a reconocer sus prendas y los chicos a ordenar el desorden sin disimular las sonrisas y burlas a sus compañeras.

- Neville… ¿Me puedes alcanzar aquella camiseta, por favor?.- Preguntaba distraídamente Hermione mientras tomaba un calcetín que estaba debajo de un sillón.

El chico se puso pálido cuando vio a su amiga y fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Con suerte conseguía balbucear algo mientras sostenía una estúpida expresión en el rostro.

- ¡Vaya, hombre! Si tan sólo es una camiseta.- Replicó Hermione con enojo.

- S-S-Snape.- Soltó Neville, al fin.

La expresión de Hermione cambió radicalmente.

- ¡Correee!.- Gritó, mientras se dirigía atolondradamente hacia la entrada de su sala común y echaba a correr por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras.

Ambos chicos corrían como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Seguramente habrían pasado casi media hora ordenando el desastre que había dejado Peeves, olvidando por completo el castigo con Snape.

Hermione iba adelante y Neville le seguía unos pasos más atrás, esquivando como podía a alumnos, estatuas y armaduras. De pronto escuchó un rasguido y notó que Hermione se detenía bruscamente, como si hubiese chocado con algo invisible. La chica se había atorado accidentalmente en la punta de la espada de una armadura y su túnica se había roto.

- ¡Anda! Toca la puerta, yo te alcanzo enseguida.- Decía mientras intentaba librarse de las oxidada estructura de metal que ahora le reprendía furiosamente produciendo unos chirridos horribles.

Justo en el momento en que Snape abría la puerta, apareció Hermione tras Neville, jadeando y con la túnica rasgada desde el hombro hasta la espalda.

- L-Lo… lo sentimos… nosotros…

-Silencio.- Les cortaba el hombre, mientras se hacía a un lado y les hacía pasar.- No me interesa el motivo de su retraso. O el por qué su túnica está destrozada, señorita Granger.- agregó, levantando una ceja.- Les dije claramente que no quería demoras. 50 puntos menos para cada uno. Ahora… su castigo.

Estaba claro que disfrutaba del momento. Tenía a dos Gryffindor a su entera disposición. Nada mejor para liberar tensiones que descargar sus odiosos comentarios con alumnos de la casa que más odiaba.

- Bien, necesito que uno de ustedes se quede aquí extrayendo las vísceras de aquellos sapos azules. El otro irá a la despensa de ingredientes, en el primer piso. Vigilado por Filch claro está. No me arriesgo a ser víctima de otro robo.

Esto último lo dijo mirando agudamente a Hermione ya que hacía algún tiempo ella había sacado ingredientes de ahí para hacer la poción multijugos, pero eso él jamás lo habría comprobado.

- Yo… yo haré lo de los sapos.- Dijo con asco Hermione, mirando hacia el nada tentador balde que esperaba en un costado. Pero se lo debía a Neville. Éste suspiró aliviado y salió lo más rápido que pudo del despacho de Snape, dirigiéndole una agradecida sonrisa a su amiga.

Una vez solos, Snape se giró hacia Hermione y tendió su mano ante ella, con la palma hacia arriba. Hermione le miró sin comprender.

- No le estoy invitando a una pieza de baile, Granger. – Dijo éste con desdén.- Quiero su varita. Limpiará _eso_ sin magia.

A Hermione casi se le escapa el alma.

- ¿Sin magia?.- Replicó con un hilo de voz.

Su profesor, que estaba disfrutando a más no poder la situación, agregó:

- Oh, pero descuide. Lo hará con guantes.

La Gryffindor le miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Guantes de lija, acaso?- respondió al no creer la "preocupación" de Snape.

- Ya veremos cuanto dura su mordacidad, Granger. Por ahora comience a destripar ranas.- Le dijo mientras le pasaba unos gruesos guantes de piel de dragón.- Y por cierto, son venenosas. Por eso los guantes.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada antipática mientras éste se alejaba hacia su escritorio y comenzaba la corrección de algunos pergaminos.

Pasó algunas horas concentrada en su labor. Estaba acalorada por el trabajo y el fuego de la chimenea encendida en el despacho. Había abierto un poco su blusa y su túnica permanecía cerca de la puerta, lejos de donde pudiera mancharse. Unos rebeldes mechones caían cada tanto sobre su frente y se empapaban con un poco del sudor de la misma. De pronto levantó la vista y se encontró con la intrigante mirada de su profesor. No supo cómo, pero se perdió unos instantes en ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y su boca se entreabrió un tanto. Ante el descuido, el estómago de una rana cayó sobre su pierna, volviéndola a la realidad. Por suerte los interiores de esos animales no tenían veneno alguno, sólo la asquerosa y desagradable sensación de la viscosidad de la entraña sobre su piel. Mientras recogía aquella masa rosácea, se preguntaba si lo que había visto en los ojos de su profesor hacía tan sólo unos segundo fue… ¿deseo?

Tan repentina como la conexión anterior, su profesor se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella, interrumpiendo sus especulaciones.

- Es suficiente por hoy, Granger.- Dijo bruscamente cuando estuvo a su lado.- Vaya a buscar a Longbottom y váyanse a su sala común. Volverán mañana a terminar sus labores.

- Sí, señor.- Asintió ella, dejando los guantes a un lado y tomando su túnica para salir de ahí bajo el intenso escrutinio de su profesor.

Al llegar a la despensa de ingredientes notó que no había nadie ahí, seguramente Neville había terminado ya y ahora descansaba plácidamente en su cama. Bien por él, mañana no tendría que volver a las mazmorras a diferencia de ella que tenía más de un par de azules ranas putrefactas aguardando con ansias su vuelta. Mientras caminaba a la torre no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que había experimentado en el despacho de Snape. Con un flojo movimiento de su mano alejó todo rastro de pensamientos absurdos y se enfocó en los millones de deberes que aún le quedaban por hacer.

* * *

**Bueno, ese sería el primer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**

**Asorthya  
**


	2. De Príncipes Azules

**Capítulo II**

**De príncipes azules**

**

* * *

  
**

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro amigos Gryffindor se juntaban en la sala común para ir a desayunar como de costumbre.

-¿Y? – preguntaba Harry a Neville y Hermione.

- ¿El castigo?- Inquirió Neville. Y al ver que asentían, agregó.- Pues el mío bastante bien, siquiera tuve que estar en el despacho. Limpié la despensa de ingredientes mientras Filch me vigilaba. De Snape no vi ni la nariz.

- Lo que ya es mucho decir. ¿Y el tuyo, Hermione?- Preguntó Ron con evidentes ganas de burlarse.

- No estuvo tan mal.- Dijo luego de pensárselo un rato.- Al menos mi autoestima no se vio afectada.- Luego dio un hondo suspiro apesadumbrada.- Pero tengo que volver esta noche.

Sus amigos la miraron incrédulos.

- ¿Por qué?- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- No alcancé a terminar.- Dijo Hermione.

- Vaya.- comentaba Ron mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda, distraído- Una lástima. ¿Bajamos ya? Tengo hambre.

- ¡Que insensible eres, Ronald! De haber sido tú, te estarías lamentando todo el desayuno mientras yo te daba palabras de consuelo.- Dijo la chica con fastidio. Odiaba que él, precisamente él, no pudiera ponerse en su lugar aunque fuera por una vez.

- ¡Pero si puedo hacerlo mientras como algo! No tengo que morir de lata y de hambre a la vez, ¿no?

- Te recuerdo que eres tú. Sería demasiado pedir que hicieras dos cosas a la vez.- Dijo Hermione con los ojos brillando de furia.- Espero te atragantes con un pedazo de tarta, troglodita.- Y dicho esto salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

El pelirrojo miraba sin comprender a sus dos amigos, los que sólo atinaron a levantar los hombros y poner la misma cara de desconcierto.

- Creo que son cosas de mujeres.- Dijo Neville muy bajito.- Está más sensible.

- Ahhh…- dijeron los otros dos, dando muestras de entender. Y luego de sonreír satisfechos tras su "descubrimiento" bajaron al Gran Comedor.

Una vez allí divisaron a su amiga junto a Ginny, quien leía El Profeta. Se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban las chicas y Hermione no pudo evitar dar una mirada de profundo odio al pelirrojo mientras éste tomaba asiento.

- ¿Algo interesante?- Preguntaba Harry dirigiéndose a Ginny.

- Uhm… no mucho. Nada trascendental, al menos. – Respondió ella mientras seguía hojeando el periódico.- ¿Qué clase tienen ahora?

- Ninguna. Iremos a practicar Quidditch un rato. ¿Y tu?- Preguntó con la esperanza de que ella también pudiese ir.

- Historia de la Magia.- Contestó Ginny con pesar.

- No sabes cómo te envidio, hermanita.- Se reía Ron.- Neville, ¿Nos acompañas?

- Claro.- Dijo él, animado.

- ¿Y tu, Hermione?.- Preguntó nervioso el pelirrojo.

- No. Quiero avanzar en mis deberes.- Contestó sin mirarlo siquiera.

Minutos después, los chicos se dirigían al campo de Quidditch y Hermione a la biblioteca. Al entrar se alegró al ver la poca cantidad de alumnos que había a esa hora de la mañana, así no tendría interrupciones y se podría concentrar plenamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Fue hacia las estanterías y pasó sus dedos por sobre las duras tapas de los ejemplares buscando alguno que le fuera útil para completar su ensayo de pociones. Mientras hacía esto notó que Snape estaba en la estantería contigua muy abstraído revisando un viejo libro. Al verlo, recordó el episodio sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Habría sido lo que ella creyó? Mal que mal, su profesor era un hombre al fin y al cabo y aunque le costara asumirlo, le producía una extraña sensación no del todo desagradable. Pues mal que mal, ella era una adolescente al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Intentando remediar en algo su desastrosa participación en mi clase, Granger?- Oyó que decía una burlona voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

¿Deseo? Si claro. Deseo de hacerle la vida imposible.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, retrasando lo más posible el encuentro con el desagradable personaje junto a ella.

- Profesor.- Dijo escuetamente mientras le sostenía la mirada con altivez.

- No olvide que tiene castigo luego de la cena. – Dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.- Y esta vez, por su bien, sea puntual.

- Odioso.- Dijo ella por lo bajo mientras lo veía salir de la biblioteca.

Como si no tuviera suficiente que hacer, ahora tenía que pasar dos noches destripando repulsivas ranas venenosas en el despacho de un profesor igual de venenoso. Era muy injusto que tuviese que volver mientras Neville se quedaba en la apacible sala común junto a la chimenea riendo y pasándolo bien mientras ella se salpicaba de "fluidos ranísticos" siendo que él había sido el causante de todo. Pero bueno, ya de nada le servía lamentarse, mejor se apresuraba y procuraba terminar la redacción para antes del almuerzo.

Le pareció que el día pasaba horrorosamente rápido y su tan esperado castigo llegaba demasiado pronto. Apenas vio que su profesor de pociones abandonaba el comedor, salió rápidamente en busca de sus cosas para luego dirigirse a las mazmorras. Una vez frente al despacho de Snape, tocó sin mucho ánimo la puerta.

_- Adelante.- _Oyó que decía el hombre desde el interior con su característica voz tediosa. Abrió la puerta y entró. Su profesor leía el mismo libro que había sacado de la biblioteca esa mañana. Al verla entrar levantó la vista.

- ¿Preparada para destripar sapos, Granger?- Le dijo divertido.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo ella sagaz mientras se sentaba frente al balde y miraba a las criaturas con resignación.- Quién sabe si encuentro a mi príncipe azul entre alguno de ellos.

Snape mostró un intento de sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el que tiene ahora?

- ¿Perdón?.- Preguntó la chica mientras le miraba con extrañeza.

- Weasley.

- Ah. Ron. En lo único que concuerdo con usted es en la poca diferencia que hay entre las inteligencia de esto.- Dijo tomando una rana.- y la de Ron. Pero está lejos de ser un príncipe azul.

Aún estaba enojada por el episodio de la mañana y prácticamente las palabras salieron solas de su boca. Se odió mil veces al ver que lo había dicho en voz alta, más aún en presencia de su odiado profesor de pociones.

- No me interesan en lo absoluto sus dramas pasionales, Granger. Mejor póngase a abrir ranas. No la quiero ver por tres noches consecutivas en mi despacho.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada parecida a la que horas antes le había dedicado a Ron con tanto esmero mientras se sentaba a desayunar. Como si ella hubiese elegido estar ahí. Comenzó su trabajo reprimiendo todo el asco que sentía. Algunas veces levantaba la cabeza para observar a su profesor. Estaba muy concentrado leyendo lo que sea que estuviese leyendo, puesto que sus labios se separaban ligeramente y algunas veces pasaba su mano por su cabello, distraído.

- Si me sigue mirando de esa forma, señorita Granger, he de decirle que no va a lograr terminar a tiempo. Y ya le he dicho que no la quiero ver mañana, ha sido suficiente por dos días. Y si aún sigue pensando en si va a encontrar a su príncipe azul, dudo que lo haga aquí.- terminó de decir desdeñosamente.

Ella enarcó una ceja en una actitud más típica de él y lacónicamente respondió:

- Créame que eso ya lo sé, señor.

Volvió a su labor con más ahínco aún. Si pasaba un día más junto a Snape de seguro que llegaría al suicidio. Luego de algunos minutos, comenzó a notar que era su profesor quien la miraba a ratos. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y temía cortar mal una de las ranas porque Snape ya le había dicho lo escasas y valiosas que eran así que debía tener extremo cuidado con cada una de ellas. No quería siquiera imaginar la descomunal cantidad de puntos que le restaría si cortaba de más y estropeaba una. Se sentía muy turbada al sentir los ojos de su profesor posados en ella con insistencia y aunque intentaba no levantar la cabeza era inevitable mirar a veces para corroborar sus sospechas, lo que hacía aún más incómoda la situación. Extrañamente incómoda. Y a la vez excitante. Decidió sostenerle la mirada unos segundos y sonrió satisfecha al comprobar sus dudas. Deseo. Y que bien se sentía. El hombre había cerrado el libro y se reclinó en la silla mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por su labio inferior mirándola con descaro, disfrutando de lo que veía. Aquella noche Hermione se sentía más osada y quiso ver los límites de su profesor de pociones. Se quitó los guantes y amarró su cabello con una coleta dejando ver su cuello. Pasó una mano lentamente por él y se aflojó un poco la corbata. Lo miró y volvió a lo suyo sin ponerle más atención con una seguridad en sí misma que no sabía que tenía. Snape se acomodó nuevamente, algo nervioso antes de hablar.

- Puede irse, Granger.- Dijo con voz grave.- No tiene que volver mañana.

Hermione no quiso cuestionar su suerte así que ordenó todo bajo la atenta mirada del Slytherin antes de salir del despacho.

Mientras caminaba recordó una frase que hace algún tiempo había oído pero que su razón jamás le había permitido comprobar.

- No hay placer más intenso que el que se logra a través de lo prohibido.- dijo para sí esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

-¿Qué tal el Quidditch, chicos?- Preguntaba Hermione a la vez que tomaba asiento en una butaca cerca del fuego donde estaban reunidos sus amigos.

- Bien. Aunque Ron recibió una bludger que lo botó de la escoba y cayó dentro del aro más grande.- Contaba Harry sin poder contener su risa y las orejas de Ron se enrojecían cada vez más.

- ¿Y que tal el castigo?- Preguntaba Ginny a su amiga.

- Interesante.- Soltó la recién llegada sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo interesante?- Preguntaba Ron desde el otro extremo.

- No te interesa, Ronald.- Contestó Hermione mirando en sentido opuesto.

- Si me interesa, Hermione.

- Bueno, pues a mí no me interesa contestarte.- Replicó ella cortante.

-¿Sigues molesta aún?-

- Algo.- Seguía sin mirarlo.

- Y ,¿qué puedo hacer para remediar lo que sea que haya hecho?- Preguntaba ahora con voz suave, casi seductora.

- Ron, no te esfuerces. Ser seductor no te sale nada de bien.- Terminó de decir Hermione antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio, dejando a un aturdido y avergonzado pelirrojo tras de sí.

Los otros tres, Harry, Neville y Ginny reían por lo bajo ante el papelón de Ron.

-Así que nuestro hermano quería jugar al galán, ¿no es cierto?- Comenzaba a decir Fred quien se había acercado junto a George al ver la divertida escena.

- Pues he de decirte que esas tretas no te van a funcionar con Hermione, Ron.- Acotaba la menor de las Weasley.

- Si, esa chica es diferente a las demás y más te vale que lo logres ver cuanto antes. No querrás que se te adelante otro, ¿no?- Decía George mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-¿Qué es esto?¿Consejos familiares para conquistar a Hermione? ¿ Y desde cuándo me gusta ella? Sólo quería arreglar las cosas, tengo que hacer muchos deberes y su ayuda es esencial para…

-Si lo que sea, Ron. Pero si llegara el "improbable" caso de que te gustara Hermione, toma nuestros consejos.- Terminó por decir uno de los gemelos antes de que se alejaran.

La ofuscación de Ron era evidente en todo su rostro.

- Tienes las orejas rojas.- Comentó Neville con una sonrisa ingenua, ante lo cual recibió en la cabeza una de las ranas de chocolate que momentos antes había estado mordisqueando Ron.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews =) Intentare actualizar lo mas rapido posible**

** ¡Estamos trabajando para usted! xD**

**Ah! un saludo especial para ti, Loki que sigues todas mis historias!! =)**

**Besos!**

**Asorthya**


	3. Quien Busca, Encuentra

**Capítulo III**

**Quien Busca, Encuentra**

**

* * *

  
**

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mayores sucesos. Debido a la gran cantidad de deberes que tenían, el escaso tiempo libre del que disponían lo pasaban en su sala común o en la biblioteca consultando libros para hacer sus ensayos, aunque extrañamente, Hermione no sólo pensaba en sus obligaciones. Más de las veces que le hubiese gustado admitir, se había sorprendido pensando en su profesor de pociones. Le recorría una sensación de duda frente a las inusuales miradas que éste le profería cuando sabía que ella no miraba, y es sabido que la intuición de una mujer no se debe pasar por alto. No podía estar tan errada, y aunque la situación le resultara casi imposible, impensada incluso para la más abierta de las mentes, esas cavilaciones no le dejaban de asaltar a cada instante en que se encontraba sola. Y como que su nombre era Hermione, iba a ahondar en el asunto. La clase de pociones era a la mañana siguiente y debía pensar en algo.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigían lentamente hacia las mazmorras, como si cada paso fuera una tortura para ellos. Llegaron a la puerta justo en el instante en que ésta se abría para dejar entrar a los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin mientras un hombre de pálida piel sostenía la puerta. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo en el momento en que pasaba junto a él y le recorrió un escalofrío. Tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre junto a Neville.

- Las instrucciones están en la pizarra y los ingredientes en los armarios. Disponen de una hora cuarenta. Ya saben que hacer. Al menos la mayoría.- Terminó de decir con desprecio mirando a Neville, quien tragó saliva en un acto reflejo.

La clase transcurría normalmente salvo pequeños detalles, como humos de colores que no debían y alguna que otra emanación fétida producto de un mal procedimiento acompañado de algún comentario mordaz e irónico de Snape, pero eso era lo usual. Cuando quedaban unos pocos minutos para el término de la clase, Hermione decidió llevar a cabo su plan. Lo peor que podía pasar sería que le descontara unos cuantos puntos, pero eso que más daba si a fin de cuentas era ella quien había recolectado la mayoría gracias a sus siempre acertadas respuestas. Lógicamente también arriesgaba una nota pero increíblemente aquello no era prioridad en ese minuto. Suspiró hondo, tomó los cortes de raíces que, si sus conocimientos no le fallaban, harían explotar la poción, cerró los ojos y soltó el contenido de su mano sobre el caldero.

_¡PUM!_

Se produjo una explosión de una espesa sustancia pegajosa que se extendía por sobre su mesa y caía al suelo, asustando a los concentrados alumnos del aula. Las risas no se dejaron esperar y tampoco las expresiones de sorpresa al ver a la dueña del caldero. Como Hermione supuso, Snape en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba junto a ella.

- Todos dejarán una muestra de su poción sobre mi escritorio.- Dijo irritado.- Granger, usted se queda.- Añadió bruscamente.

Esperó a que todos hubiesen abandonado la sala y se dispuso a analizar el desastre. Recorrió con la vista la mesa de trabajo de la joven, inspeccionando cuidadosamente y tras un momento pareció tomar algo que allí había mientras Hermione permanecía de pie detrás de él. Snape se dio vuelta con una sutil expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

- Esto.- dijo mientras le mostraba un pequeño trozo de las raíces que Hermione había añadido intencionalmente a su poción.- Es una raíz de Asfódelo. Y que yo sepa no lo escribí como uno de los ingredientes de la poción de hoy, así que no me explico qué podría haberla incentivado a sacarla del armario, señorita Granger.

- Yo…bueeno…yo…- Balbuceaba la Gryffindor.

- ¿Usted…?- Volvió a cuestionar Snape con impaciencia. Sus negros ojos clavados en ella en busca del más mínimo detalle que delatara la intención de la joven.

Hermione no se imaginaba que su profesor fuese tan perspicaz y al verse descubierta no supo cómo reaccionar, más le valía salir luego del embrollo a como diera lugar.

- No lo sé, señor. Quizás he leído mal.- Mintió procurando evitar su mirada.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente antes de contestar.

- ¿Sabe qué creo, Granger? Que le gustan los problemas. Pero no cualquier tipo de problemas.- dijo mientras daba un paso, acercándose.- Y quien busca, siempre encuentra. Así que tenga cuidado.- Terminó de decir peligrosamente cerca de ella.

La chica se estremeció ante la inspección de esos ojos negros y su respiración pareció fallarle por unos segundos.

- Ahora va a limpiar este desastre. Sin varita, por supuesto.- Dijo Snape antes de dar la vuelta e ir a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, pero al contrario de lo que supuso la chica, no tomó un lote de pergaminos para revisar, sino que se acomodó en su silla para observarla.

Hermione tomó un trapo apolillado que estaba sobre un armario e invocó un recipiente con agua. Comenzó a limpiar el caldero y a cada instante erguía la cabeza para ver si su profesor aún la miraba. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Luego de unos instantes notó que se levantaba y se ponía tras ella, a unas cuantas mesas más allá de la suya. Mientras proseguía con su labor sentía esa paralizante mirada puesta en ella y sin poder evitarlo se giraba continuamente. El hombre tenía una expresión imperturbable en el rostro, estaba apoyado en una mesa con los brazos cruzados, observándola. Un par de veces, Hermione volcó la vasija con agua y fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que sintió una voz fría más cerca de lo normal hablar tras de sí.

-¿Nerviosa, Granger?-

Sintió en el cuello rozar el aire que produjeron las palabras de su profesor. Se dio vuelta despacio. Cuando estuvo mirándolo a los ojos se sintió totalmente nublada, incapaz de emitir algún sonido. Tragó saliva. Lentamente Hermione levantó su mano a la altura de su cabeza y sus dedos expresaron lo que la voz no pudo: _un poco_, quiso decir al dejar un pequeño espacio entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

El hombre formuló una imperceptible sonrisa, complacido.

- Pues yo creo…- dijo casi susurrando, al tiempo que su mano se acercaba a la de ella y aumentaba la distancia entre los dedos de la joven.- que es algo más o menos así. _Mucho._

Luego dirigió su mano hasta el bolsillo de la túnica de Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de ésta y sacó su varita. Con un rápido movimiento de la vara limpió el desastre que había tras ella en la mesa y el suelo.

- Puede irse.- Le dijo suavemente al oído antes de pasar junto a ella para volver a su escritorio y comenzar a corregir pergaminos sin prestarle más atención a la confundida alumna que permanecía de pie a pocos metros suyos.

Hermione no se entretuvo ni un segundo más y volviendo a la realidad que nunca debió permitirse dejar, abandonó la estancia sintiendo sus piernas más débiles de lo usual y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Sus pensamientos no se hicieron esperar, aunque no sabía si oírlos. Era cierto, ella era una persona totalmente racional, siempre todo muy fríamente calculado. Pero también era cierto que nunca antes había sido poseída por el remolino de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto, las cuales no se comparaban a lo que había experimentado en el momento exacto en que percibió el cálido aliento de Snape sobre su cuello. ¡Snape! La situación llegaba a ser irrisoria pero no por ello dejaba de gustarle tanto, era algo nuevo y sobre todo, prohibido. Cada vez que ese hombre susurraba su voz se hacía más grave, pausada y profunda; simplemente no sería humana si aquel sonido le fuera indiferente. Más aún si venía acompañada de la proximidad de quien la emitía, esos ojos oscuros y el movimiento de aquellos finos labios.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa satisfecha puesto que una vez más sus argucias habían tenido éxito.

- ¡Hermione!- Gritaba Ron mientras se acercaba junto a Harry.- ¿Qué tal te fue?

- Hola, chicos. No muy bien. Tuve que limpiar el desastre que dejé sin varita.- Mintió.

- Típico de Snape.- Dijo Harry con desprecio.- ¿Y cuántos centenares de puntos te restó?

- Ninguno.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Bueno, eso deja de ser tan típico. Es bueno que se reinvente el murciélago, ¿no creen?.- acotaba Ron.

- Sí, y aunque no deja de parecerme extraño, no me quejo. En fin, ¿Vamos a comer ya?- Dijo Hermione perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos nuevamente.

- ¡Esa es mi Hermione! ¡A comer!- Gritó animadamente Ron, pues para variar su estómago clamaba por comida.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, se unieron a Ginny y Neville.

-¡Hermione!- La saludaba Ginny- Supe lo de tu caldero. Esas cosas no te suelen suceder, ¿segura que está todo bien?

Hermione se sorprendió ante la agudeza de su amiga y no pudo evitar mostrar estupor.

- Claro, Ginny. Es sólo que…bueno, creo que me pasa la cuenta tanto estudio y eso.- Mintió nuevamente.

- Sí, es cierto.- decía Ron mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por tragar la enorme cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca para poder hablar.- deberías distraerte más.

- Sí. Creo que seguiré tus consejos, Ron.- Afirmó la chica mientras se acercaba una fuente de patatas.

Siguieron conversando acerca de trivialidades y Hermione se encontró más de alguna vez con una oscura mirada proveniente desde el otro lado del salón.

....

-Anda ya. Hermione.- Rogaba Ron a su amiga mientras tiraba de la manga de su túnica.

- Ya te he dicho que no, Ron.- Repetía por enésima vez la castaña ya cansada.

- Pero si has dicho que necesitabas distraerte.- Argumentaba Harry.- Nada mejor que una tarde con tus amigos conversando cerca del lago.

- Lo sé, Harry.- Se disculpaba la chica.- Pero es que en serio tengo mucho que hacer, no se olviden que yo tengo más asignaturas que ustedes. Si termino pronto, los alcanzo, ¿Vale?

- Está bien.- Dijeron ambos resignados.

Cuando de deberes se trataba, no había nada que pudiera cambiar la decisión de su amiga.

Una vez que los chicos hubieron abandonado la sala común, Hermione tomó algunos metros de pergamino, pluma, tinta y un par de libros y los metió a su bolso ordenadamente para dirigirse raudamente a la biblioteca. Tenía mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Una vez allí, se dirigió a la mesa más apartada de la inmensa estancia y se dispuso a redactar el trabajo de transformaciones. Una par de horas después vio pasar una silueta oscura junto a su mesa y tomaba asiento algunas mesas más allá, frente a ella. Al parecer él aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, lo que lógicamente aprovecharía. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó en la silla junto a ella, sabía que ahora tenía su atención aunque hacía todos sus esfuerzos por no mirarlo. Aflojó un poco su corbata y comenzó a jugar con su pluma, la pasaba distraídamente por su cuello y sus labios fingiendo total concentración en lo que leía; movimientos sutiles pero perceptibles. Sonrió levemente pues estaba segura que estaba despertando algo más que los sarcasmos de su profesor de pociones. Lo sintió carraspear y detuvo su juego en el momento en que pasaba la señora Pince haciendo su habitual ronda para comprobar el orden de su sagrado lugar de estudios. Cuando ésta volvió a su escritorio, Hermione miró a Snape quien parecía abstraído en su lectura. Se lo quedó mirando un momento más ya que éste no la veía hacerlo. Mientras el hombre leía, pasaba un dedo por sus labios, con suavidad. ¡Por merlín cuanto le gustaba ese gesto! Se imaginaba que eran sus dedos los que pasaban por esos suaves labios, que era su boca la que rodaba por esos terrenos tan prohibidos y luego pasaba por su cuello para… Justo en ese instante Snape levantó la cabeza y Hermione bajó la vista rápidamente, roja de vergüenza al verse descubierta. Tras unos segundos comprobó si aún la miraba. Por fortuna parecía que él volvía a enfrascarse en su lectura, así que la chica decidió ir a buscar algún libro y de paso alejar los inusuales pensamientos que asaltaban su cabeza.

Caminó a la sección de Transformaciones Avanzadas y buscó algún ejemplar útil. Recordaba que la profesora McGonagall había mencionado uno que le podría ser de ayuda pero no recordaba muy bien el nombre. Un título le sonó algo y se dispuso a tomar un viejo libro que estaba en lo alto del estante, se estiró pero en el justo momento en que sus dedos se cerraban sobre la cubierta, sintió que una mano se posaba con sutileza sobre su hombro y se detuvo en el acto. Notó la barbilla del hombre sobre su cabello y ahora sus dedos recorrían el brazo de ella lentamente hasta que llegó a su mano y tomó el libro.

_- Más Allá de las Transformaciones.-_ Leyó con curiosidad.- Un libro muy avanzado, ¿No cree, Granger?

Estaban muy cerca. Hermione no ponía ni la más mínima atención a lo que estaba diciendo Snape, estaba absorta mirando los pálidos labios del hombre, preguntándose cómo sería besarlos. Se los imaginaba fríos pero que junto a la calidez de los suyos serían perfectos.

Él tomó la barbilla de la joven y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Creo que está en terreno prohibido, señorita Granger.- Dijo él.

- Pero si la sección prohibida está más allá de…- Dijo con extrañeza, en un suave susurro.

- No me refiero a eso.- Replicó él muy despacio.

Hermione ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca, pues tan pronto como captó el mensaje, vio cómo su profesor se alejaba por el estrecho pasillo tras el hipnotizante ondular de su capa negra.

* * *

**Y este es el tercer capitulo =D  
**

**ojala q tambien les haya gustado y nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y animos, gracias por leer!! me gusta saber que hay gente a la que le ha gustado mi historia =) **

**ehmm quizas les parezca que avanza un poco lenta la cosa, es que me gusta jugar un poco con la tension que se crea en estos casos, además que son dos personajes muy racionales pero a medida que ocurren esos encuentros leves...ya veran que pasa!**

**bueno, actualizare a mas tardar en un par de dias y ya saben, cualqier comntario, critica (constructiva porfa), idea, acotacion y demases son bienvenidos!**

**Cariños**

**Asorthya**

pd: Loki, sigue sintiendote especial pq eres mi lectora favorita! pero es un secreto ya? asi q no le digamos a nadiee! xD Besos!


	4. Nox

**Capítulo IV**

_**Nox**_

* * *

Luego de su encuentro con Snape, Hermione había vuelto a retomar sus deberes pero la única función que tenía la pluma, era la de girar sin sentido entre sus manos mientras la chica divagaba.

Se sentía extasiada. Era todo tan impensado, casi como un sueño que jamás quiso soñar, que siquiera recordara que había tenido lugar en su subconsciente pero que al despertar se encontraba ahí, esperándola. Cuánto tiempo había esperado que su vida cambiara, que diera algún giro, alguna emoción distinta a la de esperar alguna calificación o el resultado de alguna redacción. Y ahora…sentirse la creadora de la lujuriosa mirada proveniente de nada menos que su profesor de pociones, el hombre más frío que jamás llegara a conocer, simplemente la hacía estremecer. Ver esa pasión en sus ojos, buscándola y a la misma vez alejándola, la sutileza de sus actos y palabras de los que luego se retractaba como si creyera que con sólo pensarla sería suficiente. ¡Qué iluso! Ella quería llegar más lejos, quería despedirse de la razón y abandonarse al placer que solo él le podía ofrecer.

- Juro que lo haré.- Dijo en voz alta con una mirada desafiante. Toda una Gryffindor valiente y resuelta que va a por lo que quiere.

Sí, porque ella ya sabía que lo deseaba y comenzaba a sospechar los estragos que el deseo podría producir en una mente racional que nunca antes conoció el placer, pero lo supone.

Tomó sus cosas, puesto que ya nada podría hacer que la concentración por sus estudios volviera, y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca. Quizás los chicos aún se encontraran en el lago.

Y en efecto, ahí estaban.

- Vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento.- Dijo Ron muy alegre porque su amiga al fin decidiera acompañarlos.- ¿Y a que se debe el honor de su visita, señorita Granger?- Agregó el pelirrojo con tono ceremonioso.

- No empieces Ron.- Advirtió ella algo cansada. Lo cierto es que cuando dijo "señorita Granger" le pareció demasiado familiar e incómodo a la situación, pues Ron era todo lo contrario al personaje que solía llamarla así.

- Está bien, está bien.- Se disculpó él.- No quiero que te marches.

Ella le sonrió y tomó asiento junto a ellos.

-¿Terminaste los deberes ya?- Preguntaba Harry, más por preguntar que por verdadero interés.

- No, pero alcancé a avanzar mucho.- Mintió.

- ¡Casi lo olvidaba!- Exclamó Harry, sobresaltando a los otros dos.- Hagrid habló conmigo hace un rato y me dijo que apenas tuviéramos la oportunidad, le visitáramos. No parecía ser nada importante, pero se veía emocionado. Lo extraño fue que me pidió que fuéramos de noche.

- Quizás sea sólo otro de sus bichos raros que anhela tener como mascota. Como Norberto.- Reflexionó Ron.

-Es posible. De todas formas no estamos muy ocupados por estos días. ¿Qué les parece que fuéramos esta noche?- Preguntó Harry.

- No estoy seguro, Harry.- Comenzó a decir Ron.- Oí que hoy la guardia la hace Snape pues habían rumores de una fiesta en la casa de Slytherin, y como la capa de invisibilidad ya no nos cubre a totalidad…

- ¿La guardia de hoy la hace Snape?- Preguntó Hermione con más interés del que quiso demostrar.

- Si, eso creo, ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Ron.

- No, por nada.- Contestó Hermione dándole poca importancia.

- Vaya, Ron. ¿De cuándo nos importa el murciélago grasiento? Hemos salido millones de veces y hemos estado bajo sus narices.- Se quejaba Harry.

- Simplemente no quiero destripar ranas a lo Hermione.- Se excusó él.- Y bueno… McGonagall habló con mis padres por lo del último castigo de Fred y George, están muy enojados y si me pusieran un castigo a mí… ya se imaginarán el montón de vociferadores que recibiría.- Dijo asustado.

- Bien. Iremos otra noche.- Dijo un resignado Harry.

- Harry…¿Me prestas la capa esta noche?.- Dijo Hermione evitando mirar al muchacho.- Es que quiero conseguir un libro de la biblioteca que madame Pince no me dejó sacar.

Harry y Ron quienes la miraron extrañados en un principio, dejaron escapar el aire que habían estado sosteniendo al recibir la última información. Un libro. Claro, para que más Hermione Granger querría la capa de invisibilidad.

- Claro. Recuérdamelo cuando lleguemos a la sala común.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Aquella noche comenzaba la partida.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Una hora más que prudente. Se encontraban los tres chicos del lago sentados en su sala común. Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico como casi todas las noches antes de ir a dormir y Hermione simulaba leer esperando a que fuera la hora indicada. Si Ron no se equivocaba, su profesor de pociones estaría haciendo ronda por los pasillos, en busca de algún estudiante problemático que no estuviera durmiendo. Sonrió al pensar que esa noche, Severus Snape encontraría algo más que un alumno en pijamas.

- Bien chicos.-dijo levantándose de la cómoda butaca en la que estaba- Mejor me voy ya.

- Está bien. -Dijeron ambos sin ponerle demasiada atención.

- Te he dejado la capa y el mapa junto a la chimenea, Hermione. Suerte.- Dijo Harry sin mirarla.

- Muchas gracias, Harry. – Dijo la chica antes de salir por el retrato.

Una vez afuera se puso la capa, sacó su varita y apuntando al mapa del merodeador dijo:

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… Y vaya que no lo son.- Agregó luego de que unas finas líneas comenzaran surcar el viejo pergamino.

- Lumus.- Dijo antes de ponerse a buscar la etiqueta que perteneciera a Snape.- Veamos…cerca del baño de prefectos…

Excelente, eso le daba la excusa perfecta. Fingiría que había estado tomando un baño y que había olvidado ponerse la capa al salir, así él la encontraría y… bueno, el resto era suspenso. Y del bueno.

Si tomaba un atajo llegaría a tiempo, y si continuaba con esa suerte, saldría justo en el momento en el que él pasara por allí. Se apresuró hacia su destino, mirando constantemente el mapa.

Sólo le quedaba transitar por el largo y oscuro pasillo que estaba recorriendo y llegaría. Pero de pronto la vio. La señora Norris estaba detenida, justo frente a ella, acechando. Había sentido el olor de la chica y se acercaba lentamente. Hermione se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer.

- Aléjate de aquí estúpida gata.- Susurraba Hermione dando pequeñas patadas para que el animal se alejara, pues estaba tirando de la capa y maullando. Hasta ahí le había durado al suerte.

Por su espalda sintió un grito triunfal mientras de un solo tirón le quitaban la capa y quedaba al descubierto.

- ¡Potter!- Gritó la voz.

Hermione se dio vuelta para encarar a su captor.

- ¿Granger?- Dijo con asombro. El hombre no pudo evitar una sonrisa y un peligroso brillo en sus ojos advirtió a Hermione de la situación en la que se encontraba.- Está bien, señora Norris, yo me haré cargo.- Dijo mirando a la gata, como si ésta entendiera, y al parecer así fue porque el animal desapareció por la oscuridad del largo pasillo.

Ahora me va a explicar qué hacía aquí, señorita Granger.- Dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos e irguiendo la cabeza.

- Bueno yo…- Comenzó a decir la chica. Tal vez, después de todo no había tenido tan mala suerte.- Quería tomar un baño, señor.- Dijo con una ingenuidad mal fingida.

- Tomar un baño.- repitió él.- ¿Y acaso estas son horas para tomar un baño?

- Estas horas, señor… son perfectas para lo que sea.- Dijo tal vez demasiado segura de sí misma.

- ¿Lo que sea?.- Ahora Snape se acercaba lentamente, con su varita alzada proyectando un sutil haz de luz.

Hermione no dijo nada pues no había nada que decir. Dejó que su profesor se acercara y cuando creyó que no podía acortar más la distancia, se vio suavemente empujada hacia la pared que tenía detrás. Snape, muy cerca de ella, pasó un frío dedo por su cuello, recorriéndolo despacio, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera levemente.

- El deseo, Granger… es demasiado peligroso. No sabe a lo que se está enfrentando.- Le dijo con voz queda mientras sus manos pasaban por sus hombros.

- Pero quiero descubrirlo.- Dijo ella sin dejar espacio para dudas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sutil.

- _Nox_.- Susurró antes de tomarla por la cintura y acercarse a su rostro.

Hermione sentía su respiración muy cerca, el deseo de besarle la embargaba indeciblemente. Snape comenzó a besar su cuello y la chica dejó escapar el aire que sostenía en respuesta al goce que eso le provocó. Los labios del hombre siguieron rodando por su rostro, sus mejillas pero no por su boca. En el momento en que sus respiraciones se hacían más intensas, él se detuvo.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para su casa, Granger. Por estar merodeando a horas que no corresponden.

Le devolvió la capa y se alejó, dejándola sola en la oscuridad.

Y aunque su corazón latía deprisa y su respiración era entrecortada, esto le agradó. Si él quería jugar un poco entonces ella también tenía algunos movimientos que hacer.

....

- Demoraste muy poco, Hermione.- Apuntó Harry al ver entrar a su amiga.

- Sí, ni siquiera hemos terminado esta partida.- Agregó Ron.- ¿Y el libro?- Preguntó al ver que la chica sólo tenía la capa y el mapa bajo su brazo.

- ¿Qué libro?- Dijo ésta olvidando los supuestos motivos que la habían llevado a salir a esas horas.- ¡Ah! El libro…- Intentó corregir rápidamente.- Pues… no estaba. Quiero decir, que no lo encontré.

- Que mal.- Comentó Ron, volviendo su atención hacia el tablero porque justo en ese momento uno de sus peones era destrozado por otra pieza de Harry.- Vaya que has mejorado en este juego, amigo.- Dijo con una mueca de preocupación.

- Buenas noches.- Escucharon que decía la voz de su amiga antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, pues al día siguiente había clases de pociones.

* * *

**Hola a todas/os quienes amablemente siguen mi historia!**

**ehm, como se habran dado cuenta, en este capitulo Hermione esta mas resuelta, mal qu mal es una chica inteligente y una adolescente que ya sabe lo que quiere y va a por ello, pero Snape... ese es mas duro xD pero no es de fierro! jajaja okeei no me maten, denme un capitulo mas y pongo algo mas de accion! lo prometo!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! intente terminarlo lo antes posible porque que no qiero que pierdan el hilo.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! no saben cuanto se agradecen, son una buena motivacion.**

**Aide, me gusto tu idea de escribir sobre lo que piensa Snape, intentare hacer algo asi aunque todo depende de si lo consigo hacer... es que es bastante complicado! pero lo tendre en cuenta!**

**Loki, siempre me rio un monton con tus reviews! y te advierto que no soi responsable si violas a alguien xD controla tus instintos mujer!  
**

**Eileen, lo de la pareja Ron y Hermione... bueno creo que hay una sorpresa respecto a eso, buena o mala...queda esperar nada mas!  
**

**Snaluck, Aonia, Ayra, Marion, Valblack, Cleoru Misumi, Drake Malfoy y a algunos otros... gracias por sus comentarios y animos! =)**

**Con cariño,**

**Asorthya**


	5. La Misma Sabelotodo

**Capítulo V**

**La Misma Sabelotodo**

* * *

La clase de pociones de aquel día pasaba sin trascendencia. Nada. Ni siquiera una mirada de complicidad o algún gesto diferente hacia a ella. No entendía cómo ese hombre le prometía el cielo y luego, sin previo aviso, se lo arrebataba sin dejarle saber de qué se perdía. Sólo tenía en su mente un _podría_, y ella odiaba lo que no era certero. Lo peor de todo es que estaba segura que Snape sentía sus insistentes miradas sobre él y ni aún así se daba por aludido.

-Bueno, que más da.- Dijo sin pensar.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba Neville a su lado.

- Nada, Neville. Estaba pensando en voz alta.- Le dijo sin mirarlo puesto que estaba más concentrada en la elaboración de su poción.

Ya había decidido que eso era lo más importante del momento, no podía comportarse como una hormonal adolescente esperando una mirada o algún gesto significativo de parte de su profesor, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que eso haría las cosas mucho más emocionantes. Puso todo su empeño en cortar, revolver y agregar ingredientes correctamente y seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Al final, obtuvo los resultados esperados: una poción perfecta y de paso un recordatorio al jefe de la casa de Slytherin de quién era la mejor allí: Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible. Rió. Casi había olvidado ese episodio. Y ya le haría pagar por ello. Por ahora intentaba demorarse lo más posible arreglando sus cosas para así quedarse de última.

- Hermione, te esperamos en el aula de Transformaciones.- Dijo Ron a su amiga haciendo evidente su urgencia de ir al baño.- Necesito hacer una parada antes.

- Está bien, chicos.- Dijo ella despreocupada, provocando que se le cayeran un par de libros al suelo. Al levantarse, vio con satisfacción que ya no quedaba nadie en el aula, sólo ella y Snape sentado en su escritorio corrigiendo trabajos. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa con la botellita que contenía la poción en la mano. Se detuvo frente a él y esperó un poco.

- Deje la muestra sobre el escritorio, Granger. Luego se retira. No es necesario que me vea ponerle la calificación, no por eso tendrá más mérito.- Dijo el hombre parcamente, sin levantar la vista.

Si bien Hermione se molestó un tanto por sus palabras, mantuvo la calma. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se despidió:

- Que tenga un buen día, profesor.- Dijo con dureza.

- Creo que tendré una mejor noche, Granger.- Respondió éste, sugerente.

Aunque las palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, no dio muestras de darse por aludida. No sería ella un juguete de nadie. Al menos, no cuando ella no lo quisiera así. Salió rápidamente y se encaminó a su próxima clase.

- Si espera a que iré corriendo a su encuentro, pues se equivoca.- Exclamaba la joven antes de doblar por el último pasillo que le quedaba por cruzar.

Cuando entró al aula de transformaciones, vio que Ron le había guardado un puesto. Se sentó junto a él y prontamente comenzó a tomar apuntes. Aproximadamente una hora después, la clase terminaba.

- Creo que lejos ha sido la clase más aburrida de McGonagall.- Se quejó Ron al salir.

- Yo creo que ha estado muy interesante.- Comentaba Hermione.- Necesitamos algo de teoría para poder pasar a la práctica.

Ante el comentario Ron rodó los ojos. Que fanática podía llegar a ser su amiga de los estudios.

- Ay, Hermione. No soy capaz de entender tanto amor al conocimiento. Y no sé si eso me gusta, o me irrita.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Te gusta.- Dijeron al unísono Harry, Neville y Ginny. Quienes iban junto a ellos, provocando que el muchacho cambiara de color a un rojo intenso y Hermione sonriera.

El resto del día fue muy agradable puesto que no tuvieron más clases y aunque tenían deberes que hacer, decidieron pasar la tarde conversando al calor de la chimenea.

....

A esas horas de la noche era imposible conciliar el sueño para Hermione. Era tan fácil salir de su dormitorio sigilosamente y tomar la capa de Harry que seguía en su poder, que hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo al encuentro con Snape, pero a la vez saboreaba el placer de posponer su encuentro, encuentro que irremediablemente se produciría y más temprano que tarde. Le gustaba ese poder y como él lo había utilizado ya muchas veces, creyó justo que ahora fuera su turno.

Y aunque la noche se le hizo eterna, finalmente llegó el alba. Se vistió rápidamente pues de seguro sus amigos le estarían esperando ya. Se quedó dormida muy tarde y por ende demoró más en despertar. Cuando hubo bajado se encontró con ellos y juntos salieron para ir a desayunar. Habían recorrido sólo un par de pasillos cuando Hermione se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¡Chicos, he olvidado mi bolso!

- Ve a buscarlo, Hermione. Te esperamos aquí.- Dijo Harry paciente.

- ¡Apresúrate!- Le gritaba Ron mientras la chica corría.- Ya tengo hambre.

Minutos después Hermione reaparecía por el pasillo con el bolso en su mano.

-Listo, ¿Vamos ya?- Dijo al encontrarse con Harry y Ron.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, supo que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Harry dio una rápida mirada a Ron que se hallaba en un estado de estupor imposible.

- Pues… acabamos de ver a Ginny…y…

- ¡Está con Crowley!- Gritó Ron saliendo de su trance.

- Ah, eso.- Dijo Hermione, quien ya se estaba imaginando lo peor.

- ¿AH ESO?- Repitió Ron con furia.- ¡O sea que tu lo sabías!

Por toda respuesta la chica se encogió de hombros.

- Increíble, Hermione ¡Pensé que serías algo más inteligente!- Gritaba exasperado.

Hermione le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡Es verdad, Hermione! ¿¡Cómo no fuiste capaz de hacerla entrar en razón!?

- Estas sobredimensionando, Ronald. Es una mujer grande y ya sabe lo que hace.

- ¡Es un Slytherin! ¡Mi hermana saliendo con un Slytherin! – Seguía gritando el pelirrojo sin digerirlo aún.

- Es un buen muchacho.- Arguyó Hermione intentando mantener la calma.

- ¡Ningún Slytherin lo es, lo sabes bien!

- ¡Pues no, no lo sé! Y si tú no tienes la inteligencia para poder verlo y mucho menos confianza en tu propia hermana, pues entonces no sé que hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.- Decía Hermione perdiendo los estribos.

Lo último que escuchó fue un llamado de Ron que no quiso responder.

Eso sí que era el colmo. Ella no iba a lidiar con los arrebatos de Ron, mucho menos cuando era algo tan poco importante. ¿Qué si Ginny quería estar de novia con un Slytherin? ¿Cómo iba a detenerla ella, si se moría de deseos por estar con uno en particular? Y éste no era nada menos que el jefe de dicha casa. Esos eran roles que no le correspondían, así como Ron no tenía derecho alguno de amonestarla por no tomar cartas en el asunto. Como si en realidad hubiese podido.

Suspiró hondamente intentando serenarse. Siempre le resultaba útil caminar un poco para luego detenerse a mirar por alguna ventana alejada del bullicio, agradeció que fuera una hora en la cual la mayoría de alumnos estaba en clases, así podía pensar con tranquilidad. Seguía enojada por la reacción de Ron pero muy en el fondo, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, le entendía. Sabía de su aversión hacia las serpientes y nada de lo que hiciera o le dijera podría cambiar la mentalidad del chico y también sabía que Ginny lo hacía sin razones de peso, porque siempre le había gustado Harry. Quizás se tomó muy en serio los consejos que le había dado hace un tiempo atrás.

Estaba decidido. Se iría a disculpar con Ron, pero antes dejaría pasar un poco de tiempo para que se calmaran los ánimos y mientras, podría disfrutar de la paz que había encontrado en ese poco concurrido lugar y de la hermosa vista que tenía de los terrenos del castillo.

-Granger.- Dijo una gélida voz tras de sí.- Pensé que la invitación de ayer había sido muy clara.

- Lo fue, señor.- Respondió la chica sin voltearse.

- ¿Entonces?

Ahora Hermione se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Creo, señor, que prefiero los encuentros fortuitos… y en territorio neutral.

- ¿Territorio neutral?- Inquirió Snape.- El castillo me parece un territorio perfectamente neutral.- Agregó a la vez que pasaba el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de la chica.

- Claro, pero no lo es pasada la hora permitida y me arriesgaba a perder unos cuantos puntos de mi casa.- Arguyó recordando el episodio ocurrido unas noches atrás.

- A eso y a un poco más, Granger.- rebatió Snape acercándose.- ¿Le parece este un encuentro lo suficientemente fortuito?

- Lo siento, profesor.- Dijo ella tomando distancia, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pues eran notorias sus ganas de permanecer ahí.- Tengo clases de Historia de la Magia.

Al ver el rostro de su profesor, puesto que la clase no era tan importante y perfectamente se la podía saltar, añadió:

- Recuérdelo, profesor: soy una sabelotodo insufrible. No puedo dejar de asistir a una clase pues me arriesgaría a dejar de serlo.

Luego de eso, se alejó satisfecha. Ahora sí estaba todo saldado.

Lo que no pudo ver fue el deleite de Snape al ver a la Gryffindor alejarse. Jamás pensó que ella pudiese seguirle el paso de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Le seducía. Entregaba para luego quitar, postergaba así como él lo hacía. Eso le excitaba aún más. Controlaba sus impulsos y no mostraba ni una pizca de nerviosismo o dudas. No por nada Granger era la más inteligente de su clase, aunque a fin de cuentas era una adolescente impulsiva llevada por el deseo que recién comenzaba a despertar en su cuerpo de mujer. Y le gustaba que fuera él quien lo despertara.

Aquel frío hombre continuó su camino. Tenía aún mucho que hacer, y aunque no debía impartir más clases por la mañana, sabía que le aguardaba un amplio montón de pergaminos esperando ser corregidos sobre su escritorio.

Al llegar a su despacho, tan oscuro y gélido como siempre, se quitó la túnica, encendió la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella con un vaso de Gin para variar un poco. Siempre podía comenzar su trabajo después.

Mientras movía el vaso con desgano, sintiendo el choque de los hilos en el frío vidrio que sostenían sus dedos, Severus Snape se imbuía en sus cavilaciones.

Estaba preocupado. No. No era esa la mejor palabra para definir lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. La preocupación sería el menor problema, sería demasiado simple hacer uso de una respuesta como aquella. Cada idea, cada sentimiento, sensación, en fin, todo concepto abstracto, se arremolinaba en su interior; pero tal vez era demasiado el caos ahí adentro como para diferenciar uno de otro o quizás cada una pujaba con tal igualdad de fuerza para salir que no lograba destacarse por sobre otra.

De lo único que tenía total conocimiento era de quien causaba ese torbellino.

- Granger.- Dijo en voz alta resguardado por las gruesas paredes que le separaban del exterior.

Ahí, en su despacho, era libre de pensar, decir y sobre todo hacer lo que quisiera. Pero aún así estaba llegando demasiado lejos. O tal vez no. No había nadie que le recriminara lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco estaba obligando a su alumna a nada, es más, ella estaba lejos de mostrarse reacia. Si hacía un gran esfuerzo y lograba separar las cosas, si fuera capaz de dejar sólo lo racional del asunto, quizás vería lo equivocado que estaba, lo imposible e impensado de la situación. Pero lo meditó mejor. Impensado ya no era, porque eran recurrentes los pensamientos que se le escapaban y que traían consigo alguna fantasía en la que aquella terca Gryffindor hacía su aparición. Estaba de acuerdo, no era correcto, pero ese nunca había sido un argumento de peso para él. Mucho menos lo sería ahora.

Sonrió.

Evocaba a aquella castaña muy cerca de él, concentrada en alguna lectura, intentando ser la mejor. Aunque eso le daba lo mismo pues él sólo deseaba su cuerpo. Sí, la deseaba. Quería enredar sus dedos en aquel enmarañado cabello y besar esa boca tan roja que le hacía perder el raciocinio. Era ella la creadora de esa tibia mirada, ingenuidad de niña mezclada con anhelo de mujer que se cruzaba con la suya que era fría, tanto que ardía de deseo. Y ese era deseo de hombre que nada tenía de ingenuidad.

Ya no le quedaba nada por pensar. Fueron muchas las veces que intentó justificar lo que evidentemente no se podía. Intentó millones de veces esclarecer un por qué, pero no pudo hacerlo porque nunca hubo uno. Juró por Merlín que pretendió resistirse, pero ya no le quedaban argumentos. Porque ante el placer, el deseo, la codicia, los anhelos y los instintos más bajos de los que un hombre pudiera ser víctima; no había razón inquebrantable.

* * *

**Esto fue como la venganza de Hermione... xD es que no podia quedarse con los brazos cruzados todo el tiempo, me gusta que use su agilidad mental para este tipo de casos... en fin, les prometo que no les hago esperar mucho más!  
**

**Demás está decir que me encantan sus comentarios! y me sorprende que a muchas no les guste la pareja Ron y Hermione... yo creo que es lindo que despues de tanto tiempo como amigos terminen juntos, como que se complementan a la perfeccion. Pero bueno eso no tiene mucho que ver con mi fic... o si? ahh solo les dejo la dudaaa**

**No tengo mucho tiempo para responderles individualmente aunque me gustaria mucho. Es curioso que justamente cuando tengo que estudiar el "fantasma escritor" que llevo dentro se haga presente xD**

**Por ahora les dejo este capitulo con mucho cariño y me voy de lleno a estas ecuaciones quimicas...**

**Espero que les guste!!  
**

**Saludos,**

**Asorthya**


	6. Límites de Líneas Punteadas

**Capítulo VI**

**Límites de Líneas Punteadas**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione recorrió un corto trecho al salir del aula de Historia de la Magia y tocó su espalda suavemente.

- ¿Ron?- Le llamó.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El chico la miró seriamente y se detuvo.

- Bien, yo… voy… voy a…Qué más da, si nadie me está haciendo caso.- Decía Harry en un vano intento por hallar una excusa para dejarles hablando solos, pero no fue necesario pues ninguno de sus amigos le escuchaba.

Cuando se hubo alejado, Hermione volvió a retomar la palabra.

- ¿Te parece si caminamos mientras? Quiero tranquilidad.

Caminaron sin decir palabra hacia el exterior del castillo, hacía un poco de frío pero ninguno de los dos pareció darle demasiada importancia. Al fin encontraron un banquito algo húmedo pero que Hermione pudo secar rápidamente y sin dificultades. Se sentaron guardando una distancia prudente.

- Ron yo…- titubeó ella, intentando escoger con cuidado sus palabras.- Quería que supieras que creo que tienes razón. Y que no quiero que pienses que no me importa.

Él la miró sorprendido. De verdad no se esperaba algo así.

- Gracias.- Dijo Ron mientras tomaba su mano.- Yo… tampoco debí actuar así. Discúlpame.

- No hay problema.- le tranquilizó Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora.- Hablaré con Ginny si quieres.

- Te lo agradecería mucho.- Respondió él.- Es que… ya sabes como es y si yo le digo algo de seguro me irá bastante mal.

- Si, aunque no debieras ser tan aprehensivo.

- Sólo la quiero proteger. Es un Slytherin, Hermione. Y ella es mi hermana. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si dejara que saliera con una serpiente traicionera?

- A veces puedes ser muy tierno, Ron. Otras, un verdadero cretino.

- ¿Fue ese un cumplido? ¿O una ofensa? Por favor explícamelo porque te juro que no me quedó nada de claro.- Preguntó éste confundido.

- Un poco de ambas. Dejo que tú elijas de cuál más.- Le dijo riendo mientras se levantaba y juntos se dirigían nuevamente al castillo.

Al llegar, vieron un gran grupo de alumnos apostados frente a un gran anuncio, como pudieron se abrieron paso para leer:

SE LES RECUERDA A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS

DE TERCER, CUARTO, QUINTO, SEXTO Y SÉPTIMO AÑO

QUE CUENTEN CON SU RESPECTIVO PERMISO, QUE ESTE SÁBADO HABRÁ VISITA A HOGSMEADE.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Ginny junto a ellos muy emocionada.- Así podremos comprar los regalos de navidad.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Hermione uniéndose a su entusiasmo.- Casi olvido ese detalle.- Luego la castaña se giró para ver si Ron seguía junto a ella pero al verlo alejarse en dirección a Harry, quien acababa de llegar, se volteó nuevamente hacia su amiga.- Eh…¿Ginny?

- ¿Si, Hermione?- Respondió ella mirando aún el aviso.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro.- Respondió la pelirroja intrigada.

Cuando se hubieron alejado ya un buen trecho de la conglomeración de estudiantes, Hermione habló:

- Sucede que… bueno, es que…

- Ron te ha pedido que hables conmigo.- Se adelantó la menor, puesto que vio cómo Hermione lanzaba una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano.

- Pues, sí. Eso mismo.- Afirmó.

- Bien, pues no tienes de qué preocuparte. Crowley y yo ya hemos terminado.- Ante la estupefacción de Hermione agregó.- Tenía muy mal aliento, ¿Sabes?

Ambas chicas no pararon de reír hasta que llegaron a la sala común, donde se encontraron con Neville, Ron y Harry.

- Vienen de muy buen humor, ¿Ha sucedido algo gracioso?- Preguntó Harry al ver lo risueñas de sus amigas.

- Nada, nada. Cosas de chicas. ¿Y ustedes que tal?- Inquirió Hermione a la vez que le cerraba un ojo a Ron, dándole a entender que todo estaba muy bien con respecto a su hermana. Éste le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, aliviado.

- Hablábamos sobre los planes de cada uno para navidad. Yo iré a pequeño pueblo olvidado de la civilización que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llama. Ideas de mi abuela.- Dijo Neville finalizando el asunto, ya resignado.

- Pues nosotros visitaremos a Bill nuevamente.- Agregó Ron.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

- Mamá acaba de mandar una carta, te manda muchos cariños, abrazos, besos y todas las cosas de mamá que se te puedan ocurrir.

- Obviamente yo me quedaré aquí.- Dijo Harry algo apenado.- ¿Y tú, Hermione?

- Yo también, Harry.- Dijo la chica alegremente.- Es que mis padres deben viajar a un congreso en Australia.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hizo esa noticia, Hermione.- Dijo Harry animado ante la perspectiva de no tener que pasar una fecha tan importante solo.

....

Al día siguiente, una gran cantidad de alumnos se reunía en los terrenos del castillo. Todos charlaban felices mientras esperaban un carruaje que los transportara a Hogsmeade. Harry, Hermione y Ron compartieron uno con un par de esmirriados chicos de Hufflepuff.

Una vez que llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse directamente a Las Tres Escobas y pedir una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla. El lugar estaba muy bien decorado con motivos navideños, muérdago por todas partes y pequeños duendes en miniatura pasaban volando entre los pinos también adornados con borlas y campanitas plateadas. A fin de cuentas, quedaba sólo una semana para navidad y la música, el ánimo y los millones de paquetes que cubrían la vista de algún comprador, se encargaban de recordar lo próximo de la fecha. Como siempre que se encontraban los tres juntos hablando de la vida, de todo y nada, estabieron muy a gusto, felices y despreocupados.

Cuando volvieron a salir al frío, era ya mediodía y acordaron ir a comprar los regalos navideños. Pasaron todo el resto de la salida en eso, pero cuando volvieron a juntarse tenían ya todo lo necesario.

- Bien, hemos terminado.- Decía Hermione a la vez que dejaba todos sus paquetes apoyados en un árbol y se agachaba a recoger una bola de nieve. Harry que había visto el gesto de su amiga, hizo lo mismo y también cogió una. Se miraron con complicidad y se volvieron hacia Ron quien al parecer estaba muy concentrado mirando sus bolsas pensando que quizás se le había olvidado alguien.

- Mamá…papá…Bill…- Contaba el pelirrojo.

¡PAF!

Un par de bolas le alcanzaron en la cabeza y en el pecho y unos metros más allá sus amigos se alejaban riendo y corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

- ¡Ya verán!- Les gritó Ron mientras dejaba sus paquetes junto al árbol, tomaba un poco de nieve y se aprestaba para perseguirlos.

Los tres amigos pasaron un buen momento corriendo y arrojándose bolas de nieve como niños pequeños. Ya cuando Ron y Harry hicieron una alianza contra Hermione, ésta pidió una tregua entre risas y dieron por terminado el juego, exhaustos. Recogieron sus bolsas y se aproximaron al carruaje que tuvieron más cerca para regresar al castillo.

Había sido un día perfecto, pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos hacia su torre cuando al girar por un pasillo vio a Snape salir de la oficina de Dumbledore.

_Casi_ perfecto.

- Harry, ¿Podrías llevar esto a la sala común por mí, por favor?- Le dijo tendiendole sus bolsas.- Es que quiero sacar un libro de la biblioteca, y ya casi es la hora de cerrar.

- Hermione, es sábado.- Le reprochó Ron.

- Sé que día es, Ron. Gracias por recordármelo.

- No hay problema, Hermione. Nos vemos al rato.- Dijo Harry. Y al ver que su amiga se alejaba por el pasillo contiguo se giró hacia Ron: - Es su esencia. No puede ser feliz sin un libro.- Dijo como quien revela una gran verdad.

- Quizás sea una enfermedad.- Dijo Ron, con cara de preocupación.

Ante tan particular comentario, Harry sólo atinó a levantar los hombros y encaminarse hacia su sala común con nuevas bolsas en sus manos.

Hermione trató de comprender lo que la había impulsado a abandonar tan repentinamente a sus amigos, pero no fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta porque en todos los actos que tenían que ver con _él _ella actuaba tan impulsivamente que no parecía ser la sabelotodo insufrible que siempre creyó ser. No entendía por qué cada vez que lo veía, algo se adueñaba de su pensar y simplemente se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias. Era tan deliciosamente prohibido, sentir esa sensación tan perturbadora recorriendo su cuerpo entero, saber que podía alcanzarlo, recordar sus manos por su espalda y sus labios por su piel. Eso sólo le hacía pensar que aún quedaba mucho por experimentar junto a él, que eso estaba recién empezando. Se apresuró aún más sintiendo la adrenalina por sus venas, quería hallarle luego, ver prontamente esa silueta negra esperándola en un pasillo, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos brillando de deseo en la oscuridad que las paredes les proporcionaban. Tan prohibido. Tan perfecto.

No sabía bien hacia dónde iba, simplemente la emoción que surgía a cada paso le decía hacia dónde ir, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que su profesor podría estar en cualquier parte, incluso en su despacho y nunca sería tan osada como para irrumpir en él. Al menos, no aún. Se detuvo. Lentamente siguió avanzando con indecisión, pensando en su mejor alternativa, evidentemente no le había encontrado y tampoco quería arriesgarse a ser hallada por el celador, quien seguramente estaría muy feliz de atraparla merodeando por los pasillos, puesto que pronto se cumpliría la hora permitida para que un estudiante estuviera paseando por los corredores. Lo mejor sería volver a la sala común, buscar la capa y el mapa del merodeador que afortunadamente seguían en su poder y volver a su búsqueda. Giró por un pasillo muy oscuro, casi tétrico, pero que la llevaría hacia su sala común evitando los pasillos principales y escaleras que se movían.

- Lumus.- Susurró con su varita en alto, intentando ver algo más allá en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Pasaba junto a armaduras y estatuas realmente feas, extrañamente no había ningún cuadro o ventana. Tal vez ese pasillo no era el que había pensado pero aún así siguió avanzando. Pronto se encontró con una intersección, optó por la derecha pero al llegar al final del camino, vio que no había salida. Ofuscada, se giró para volver por donde había venido.

- ¿No abandonará su odisea tan rápido, no es cierto?- Preguntó aquella alta figura apoyada en una pared, muy cerca de una armadura.

- Profesor. - Dijo la chica. Ya no sería necesaria la capa de invisibilidad, mucho menos el mapa pues había encontrado lo que quería.

Ella se acercó. El fuego en sus ojos no podía augurar nada bueno. Qué más importaba lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Estaban solos, en la oscuridad y presas de un descontrolado deseo. Quería besarle, cada centímetro de su piel quería tocarlo, el ambiente era perfecto. Sus manos se entrelazaron alrededor de su cuello y sus ojos se posaron en su boca.

- Está cruzando los límites, Granger.- Le advirtió Snape en un susurro, probando hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su alumna, haciendo acopio del poco sentido común que aún le quedaba y que se negaba a desaparecer completamente. Porque sabía bien que si continuaba, ya no podría parar.

- Límites.- Repitió ella.- Para trazar un límite tendríamos que ser capaces de conocer ambos lados de esa línea y por ello, tendríamos que ser capaces de pensar lo que no se puede pensar.- susurró haciendo alarde de su erudición.

Él la miró con mayor intensidad, haciéndose consciente de la embriaguez que sentía su cuerpo al estar tan peligrosamente cerca de su alumna.

- Pensar.- Reflexionó luego de oír las palabras de la joven.- Esa es la teoría.

- Hacer. Esa es la práctica.- Terminó de decir ella.

- Y usted, señorita Granger, ¿Está dispuesta a conocer ambos lados de ese límite?- Preguntó a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Hermione sonrió antes de responder.

- Nunca me ha gustado guardar una duda. Más aún si hay un profesor dispuesto a aclararla.

Él La tomó de la cintura y la giró para que fuera ella quien quedara de espaldas a la pared, tomando el control de la situación. Su boca se aproximó a la suya, titubeó antes de besarla. Demorar el placer lo hacía aún más excitante. Se acercaba a sus labios para, en último instante detenerse y besar los contornos de éstos, sus mejillas, su cuello. Finalmente ninguno de los dos pudo abstenerse más y se besaron con violencia, despojándose de toda cordura y dejando fluir la pasión que creían tan escondida dentro de sí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Intente actualizar lo mas rapido posible pero estas derivadas me tienen loca! y no digamos q soy una mente matematica porque por algo me tienen escribiendo fics aqui xD ademas nunca pude entender como a+b=c, y me hablan de logica! si a+b=a+b y punto! pero bueeeeeno esto no se trata de mi ni de mi odio hacia los numeros, sino de mi fic**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Un millon de gracias por sus reviews, por acompañarme mientras escribo este fic, por darme animos e ideas =)**

**y como ya no tengo nada mas que decir pero si mucho que derivar, me despido con un fueeeeeerte abrazo**

**Besos!**

**Asorthya**


	7. Sin Desenlaces

Capítulo VII

Sin Desenlaces

* * *

Harry se levantó temprano esa mañana. El día anterior había sido estupendo y ahora le acompañaban unas energías nuevas. Además era domingo. Se vistió animadamente y comprobó que Ron seguía durmiendo en la cama contigua, no quiso despertarle así que salió despacio y en el más absoluto silencio. Al llegar a la sala común vio que ésta estaba vacía. Tal vez era demasiado temprano aún. Tenía variadas actividades que podía hacer mientras esperaba a que sus amigos despertaran, pero ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente tentadora, al final, decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid, de seguro que el semigigante estaría en su cabaña ya despierto.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamó Hagrid al ver al muchacho acercarse.

Su amigo estaba cortando leña junto a la cabaña y Fang se encontraba ladrándole a los cuervos que había por los alrededores. La mañana era luminosa pero el frío le congelaba las manos y la punta de su nariz.

- Hola, Hagrid.- Le saludó le muchacho. Pronto se vio rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su amigo y por un segundo quedó sin respiración ante la efusividad del guardabosques. Cuando al fin lo soltó, el joven tuvo tiempo para arreglar sus gafas.

- Comenzaba a pensar que me habías olvidado, muchacho.

- Hemos tenido bastantes deberes, Hagrid. Lo siento.- Se disculpó.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, Harry.- Le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda que por poco lo tira de bruces contra el suelo.- ¿Y Hermione y Ron?

- Creo que aún duermen. Es todavía muy temprano.

- Claro, claro.- Dijo Hagrid a la vez daba un último hachazo a un gran trozo de madera.- Vamos adentro, no quiero que te congeles. Debes tener hambre.

Acto seguido ambos entraron a la cabaña seguidos muy de cerca por Fang.

- Acabo de preparar éstos.- Dijo Hagrid mientras le alcanzaba un gran plato de algo que parecían buñuelos.

- Eh… no gracias. Acabo de desayunar.- Mintió Harry recordando las aptitudes culinarias de Hagrid.- Sí te aceptaría un poco de té.

Al menos eso era lo único que no le podía quedar mal y le vendría bien para combatir el frío.

- Harry… ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te pedí que vinieras junto con Ron y Hermione?

El chico le miró extrañado. Luego recordó.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento Hagrid, lo había olvidado. Esta noche. Lo prometo.

- Excelente. Hay algo que quiero enseñarles, pero debo ser muy cauteloso, por eso debe ser de noche.- Dijo Hagrid con un halo de misterio.

- ¿No hay un adelanto?- Preguntó Harry intrigado.

- No, no. Nada de adelantos. Aquí tienes tu té.

Minutos más tarde, Harry se dirigía de vuelta al castillo. Le pareció que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el frío aumentaba. Cuando llegó al comedor, vio a sus amigos sentados unos metros más allá. Se aproximó a ellos.

- ¡Harry! No teníamos idea dónde te habías metido.- Le dijo Hermione al verlo llegar.

- Quién lo dice.- Se defendió el chico con una sonrisa.- Anoche te esperamos bastante rato.

- Es verdad.- Agregó Ron, quien acababa de recordar el asunto.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Pues… Me entretuve un poco viendo algunos libros y para cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora en que debía estar en la sala común, así que tuve que tomar algunos atajos que no resultaron ser tan útiles.- Mintió Hermione.

- Ya decía yo que no podía ser sano tanto amor al estudio. Ya ves que te llevó a romper un par de reglas.- Concluyó Ron.

- Ron, prefiero que tengas la boca llena de comida, así no hablas tanta estupidez. Sírvete un poco más.- Dijo ella algo molesta.

- Lo haré, pero no por las razones que tu quieres.- Dijo el pelirrojo tomando un poco más de tarta.

Harry sonrió ante la discusión de sus amigos, no importaba la hora que fuera ni el contexto, siempre había un pequeño detalle que les hacía diferir, y eso le causaba gracia. Luego recordó lo que había estado haciendo esa mañana.

- Casi lo olvidaba.- Dijo de repente.- Fui a hablar con Hagrid. Quiere que vayamos a verle esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.- Pero mañana tengo que entregar un montón de deberes que…

- Será sólo un momento, Hermione. Por favor. Se lo prometí.- Pidió Harry.

- Yo iré.- Dijo Ron.

Hermione suspiró.

- Está bien, también yo. Pero que sea poco tiempo.

Harry sonrió agradecido.

- Bien, mejor me voy a avanzar en lo que tengo que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo Hermione antes de levantarse y salir casi corriendo.

Primero iría a la sala común a buscar todo lo que necesitaba, luego a la biblioteca. Tendría que avanzar todo lo que pudiera ya que en la noche tendría que cumplir con lo que había prometido. Mientras caminaba, pensó en los rostros de sus amigos si ella les hubiese contado lo que verdaderamente le había retrasado anoche.

_- Pensar.- Reflexionó luego de oír las palabras de la joven.- Esa es la teoría._

_- Hacer. Esa es la práctica.- Terminó de decir ella._

_- Y usted, señorita Granger, ¿Está dispuesta a conocer ambos lados de ese límite?- Preguntó a escasos centímetros de su boca._

_- Nunca me ha gustado guardar una duda. Más aún si hay un profesor dispuesto a aclararla._

Luego de aquellas palabras, de aquel encuentro, sus labios al fin se encontraron, sus razones al fin se enfrentaron y juntas se dieron cuenta que habían perdido la batalla, una afrenta que ahora libraban las hábiles manos de un hombre mayor en contraposición de las inexpertas y ansiosas caricias de una alumna que permanecía cobijada en las sombras de la noche haciendo caso omiso de un par de reglas que antaño hubiera obedecido cual ley; resguardada entre sus brazos, entre sus besos, en su piel. Se entregaba toda a sus sentidos. Y a él.

Él por su parte, sentía el placer como nunca antes, mezclando culpa por dejarse llevar pero no arrepentimiento. Sus pálpitos se volvían más presurosos, su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, con desespero; besos urgentes y violentos, lenguas ansiosas y ávidas caricias intentaban calmar los anhelos que en vano intentaron reprimir.

Ninguno supo en qué momento se separaron o el por qué, lo cierto es que lo hicieron.

_- Devuélvase a su sala común, señorita Granger.- Le dijo el hombre._

_- Hasta mañana, señor._

_- Hasta mañana, Granger._

Y eso, para ella, fue suficiente. Al menos lo era por el momento.

.............

Hermione miró la hora en el viejo reloj de pie que había en la biblioteca y vio con asombro que ya eran más de las siete de la tarde. Había pasado la mañana entera ahí haciendo deberes y la tarde no había sido diferente, incluso se había olvidado de ir a almorzar cuando vio llegar a Ginny quien la llevó prácticamente arrastrando para que comiera algo. Ahora se sentía algo cansada y comprendió que sería inútil seguir avanzando en sus estudios. Lo dejaría para otro día pues de todas formas mañana comenzaban las vacaciones de navidad y ahí dispondría de todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse al día. Tomó sus libros y los ordenó prolijamente en su bolso al igual que los rollos de pergamino, tintero y pluma. Iría a la sala común y descansaría un poco en alguna butaca ya que todos deberían estar en el Gran Salón cenando todavía. Suspiró con resignación al recordar el compromiso que le aguardaba en la noche: visitar a Hagrid. Un compromiso nada de alentador teniendo en cuenta el intenso frío de aquellos días.

Ahora caminaba despacio por los pasillos del castillo, muy pocos alumnos circulaban por ahí a aquellas horas, más aún teniendo en cuenta que era la hora de comer.

De pronto, como si el destino hubiese adivinado sus deseos, vio aparecer una conocida silueta que se acercaba a ella a paso lento. Él simplemente le sonrió con sutileza cuando pasó junto a ella y susurró algo ininteligible aunque la joven pareció captarlo de inmediato. Hermione se detuvo cerca de una armadura simulando ordenar sus cosas, dejó pasar un tiempo prudente por si acaso había algún curioso que le pareciera extraña la situación y cambió su rumbo. Cualquier persona que hubiese conocido a Hermione Granger jamás habría adivinado que la chica se dirigía a las mazmorras.

Avanzó con paso trémulo, como si el aire húmedo de aquellos sectores le dificultara el caminar. Pasó frente a muchas puertas pero se detuvo ante una en particular. Dudó un segundo, aquel fugaz segundo en que su mente quiso comenzar un debate que tenía perdido de antemano. Golpeó. Escuchó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta provenientes del interior de la estancia y recién ahí su corazón se hizo partícipe de la expectación que sentía.

- Señorita Granger.- Dijo la voz que sostenía la puerta que se acababa de abrir dejando ver aquel cetrino rostro enmarcado por dos cortinas de negro cabello.

- Profesor.- Saludó ella mientras se internaba en aquel despacho.

Él la siguió luego de cerrar la puerta y con un elegante movimiento de su mano la invitó a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Algo de beber?- le ofreció una vez que ella se hubo acomodado.- ¿Whiskey? ¿Gin? ¿Vino? ¿Ron?

Ella frunció el ceño ante el último ofrecimiento que hizo su profesor. Él sonrió.

- Bien, supongo que ron no.

- Un poco de vino estaría bien.- Dijo finalmente.

Snape sirvió una copa de vino y un vaso de gin, se sentó junto a ella y le pasó la copa.

- ¿A qué se debe este _peculiar_ ofrecimiento, profesor?- Preguntó la Gryffindor mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

Él la miró un instante como sólo él la podía mirar, como sólo él sabía.

- El alcohol, señorita Granger, apura desenlaces.

Hermione meditó un momento su respuesta. La cercanía con su profesor la hacía estremecer, un leve movimiento para rozar su piel sería suficiente para retomar lo que había comenzado la noche anterior, esta vez resguardados en el oscuro despacho y mucho más concientes de lo que se avecinaba.

- Señor, me parece que este episodio tendrá poca introducción y no habrá desarrollo ni desenlace. Sólo conclusión.- Dijo al fin con un brillo de deseo en su mirada.

Snape miró hacia el fuego y sonrió para sí. Luego se volteó hacia la joven y ella pudo ver el mismo brillo en esos profundos ojos.

-¿Y tendrá clímax, Granger?- Preguntó con su característica voz grave aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Ella mostró una media sonrisa y bebió de un golpe todo el contenido que quedaba en su copa.

- Si usted así lo quiere.

- Entonces creo… que será mi capítulo favorito.- Dijo el hombre también apurando los últimos restos de gin que quedaban en su vaso para luego inclinarse sobre ella.

Comenzó a besarla con vacilación, lentamente, como pidiéndole permiso a los labios que comenzaba a rozar sutilmente. Disminuyó la distancia entre ellos y aumentó la intensidad del contacto. Prontamente y sin ninguna queja Hermione se vio recostada sobre el diván con el cuerpo de su profesor sobre ella, las manos del hombre se deslizaban con indecisión por debajo de su blusa. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto y profundizó aún más el beso, dándole a entender que prosiguiera pues esa blusa, esa falda, esa túnica negra, pantalón y demases eran un estorbo para sus propósitos. Porque esa noche aquellas prendas serían sólo testigos del vaivén de dos cuerpos entregados a la pasión, testigos de gemidos ahogados, de sudor y respiraciones entrecortadas, de rasguños desesperados, de dedos que se aferraban a la piel con tenacidad en respuesta al placer.

Porque esa noche Hermione dejaría de acudir a un compromiso.

* * *

**Hola!**

**no me odien! Se que dejo los capitulos en "lo mejor" pero es que nunca ha sido mi intencion ser mas explicita, no es que lo haga de mala xD yo se que a muchas les gustaria leer sobre lo que hacen estos dos mas a fondo, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo a la imaginacion de cada una, ademas estoy casi segura que no me saldria nada de bien escribir un lemmon. Entonces... a imaginarse nada mas!  
**

**Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado este capi, me halaga que sean tantas/os quienes a diario leen mi historia, quienes me dejan reviews y me dan ánimos! =) Gracias! En respuesta a eso intento demorar lo menos posible! **

**y como ustedes se toman la molestia de escribirme, tambien yo lo hago hoy porque tengo tiempo! yuujuu**

Lunnaris, cómo me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior! gracias! y en cuanto a las integrales...algo ya he oido sobre ellas u.u pero nunca esta de mas una advertencia! ten por seguro que cuando las vea me voy a acordar de ti, jaja.

AIDE, jaja asi q el karma eh? creo que esta vez me lo perdonaron porque sali bastante feliz de mi certamen! gracias por escribirme siempre y me alegra q a pesar de todo te haya gustado el capitulo!

Cleoru Misumi, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hayas reparado en la conversacion! de hecho, eso fue lo primero que escribi del capitulo, incluso antes de los capitulos anteriores ( es que soy un desorden para escribir, con decirte que empece escribiendo el fic por el final y luego unas escenas, luego otras y asi!)

DrakeM, muchas gracias por tus cumplidos! es agradable saber que te gusta como escribo :)

Lyla, wooow gracias por ofrecerme tu ayudaa! afortunadamente me fue bien, no me gustan las matematicas pero me defiendo! jeje

Jansev, gracias! me alaga un review en portugués! espero que tambien te haya gustado este capitulo!

sevprince, jaja es cierto... lo siento pero ya les he dicho: a usar la imaginacion que es la unica manera de no decepcionarnos, ahi siempre vamos a encontrar lo que queremos!

Sirenitus, excelente me gusto mucho tu review, subio mi autoestima xD un gusto saber que reparaste en las frases de Hermione que estoy segura que han provocado la muerte de más de una de mis neuronas jaja

Valblack, gracias por tus reviews!! jaja me alegra que compartamos ese odio a los numeros xD no me siento sola en esta cruzada anti-matematicas

Marion, fisicoquimica! uiii mas adelante me toca ese ramo... pero para ese entonces creo que no tendre que hacer capitulos de este fic! gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro q te guste!

Nellie, =) precisamente eso buscaba al hacer este fic, solo deseo... al menos por el momento.

Loki, no te preocupes mujer! ... me pregunto por que te han castigado... xD

**A todos/as, un beso!**

**Con cariño,**

**Asorthya**

* * *


	8. El Tintero

**Capítulo VIII**

**El Tintero**

**

* * *

  
**

Llevaba ya un buen rato en la cama, cobijada en las sábanas y rodeada de almohadones que hacían que aquel momento fuera exquisito. Hacía mucho frío y vio por la ventana que era una linda mañana, aunque nevaba copiosamente así que cuando abrió los ojos decidió permanecer unos instantes más en la tibieza que las mantas le proporcionaban. De todas formas dudaba que alguno de sus amigos hubiese despertado ya. Sus amigos… recordó que había llegado muy tarde esa noche y como cabía de esperarse ellos no estaban en la Sala común, aguardando su llegada como siempre. Se sintió culpable al saber que la esperaron quien sabe cuanto tiempo, confiando en que llegaría. ¿Qué les diría? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada porque en el mismo momento en que recordó lo que le había llevado a olvidar todo compromiso, su mente se fue muy lejos pensando en él, recordando sus manos, sus besos, su mirada profunda y todo el placer que experimentó… y que sin duda volvería a sentir. ¿Arrepentimiento? Cualquiera que hubiese pasado una noche en las mazmorras con ese hombre sabría que esa palabra no tenía sentido alguno.

Se visitó con parsimonia e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras hacia su sala común. Como acertadamente supuso no había nadie ahí. Cuando se disponía a salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, una conocida voz le hizo voltear abruptamente.

- Hermione.- La llamó la voz de su amigo.

- Harry…- Susurró ella.

Recién ahora venía a enfrentar las consecuencias de una noche en que se dejó llevar y faltó a su palabra. Por la cara de circunstancias que traía Harry, era obvio que aguardaba alguna respuesta a esa pregunta que no había formulado, pero que ambos conocían. El chico esperó, pero Hermione no parecía dispuesta a hablar primero así que no tuvo más remedio que ser él quien rompiera el silencio.

- ¿Está todo bien, Hermione?- Preguntó al fin algo preocupado. Su amiga no era de aquellas que faltara a un compromiso, y si por alguna especial circunstancia llegara a hacerlo, al menos daría las disculpas del caso. Más aunle preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera llegado tan tarde a su sala común. Tan tarde que él, aunque la esperó, no la vio llegar.

- Sí, sí. Todo bien.- Dijo ella intentando suavizar la expresión de esfuerzo de su rostro. Pensaba a mil por hora, intentando elucubrar alguna mentira creíble.

- Anoche te esperamos bastante…

- Ay, Harry, lo sé, lo siento mucho.- Comenzó a disculparse la chica.- Es que…bueno, la profesora McGonagall me sorprendió por un pasillo cuando venía hacia acá y quiso tratar algunos temas conmigo. Nada importante, no te preocupes. Bueno, comprenderás que no podía decirle que tenía que llegar temprano porque tú, Ron y yo iríamos a ver a Hagrid…

- Sí, es cierto.- Dijo él con una sonrisa imaginando la cara de McGonagall si Hermione hubiese dicho semejante tontería.- Es sólo que nos preocupamos.

- ¿De qué te preocupaste?.- Preguntó Ron que venía bajando por las escaleras. Al ver a Hermione agregó: - ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto que nos preocupamos! ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

Ella sonrió ante el enojo de Ron, y es que ese ceño fruncido acompañado de esas rojas orejas y mirada acusadora de niño pequeño recién despertando le parecó un gesto muy gracioso.

- Vamos, te lo explico en el camino. Imagino que tienes hambre.- Le dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- Sí… es cierto. ¡Pero ni creas que voy a pasar el tema por alto!- Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras la seguía.

Mientras los tres Gryffindor caminaban hacia el desayuno, Hermione relató tan magistralmente su mentira que incluso se asustó de creerla en parte. Pero aunque su invención no hubiese sido tan buena, pensó que sus amigos difícilmente la habrían descubierto, y es que ella bien sabía que aquellos muchachos a su lado no eran un ejemplo de sagacidad. Y si antaño eso le resultaba irritante ahora no podía más que agradecer a la naturaleza que así fuera porque lo poco despiertos de esos dos en ese tipo de situaciones en combinación con su aguda mente le proporcionaban las coartadas perfectas.

- Hola, chicos.- Saludó Ginny que había llegado hacía algunos segundos acompañada de Neville.- Y bien, ¿Listos ya para las vacaciones de navidad?- Preguntó con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

- Claro, como tú no te tienes que quedar…- Dijo Harry.

- A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto.- Agregó Hermione ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Lógico.- Añadió Ron- Tienes una biblioteca enterita para ti sola por una semana. No imagino qué podría ser mejor que eso.

- Mejor dejas las ironías de lado, Ronald. Creo que obtendrás un par de esas en la clase de hoy de pociones cuando Snape vea el intento de redacción que hiciste sobre los usos del bubotubérculo.- Se defendió Hermione con aires de suficiencia, pues obviamente la suya estaba impecable.

- Eso no sería así si ayer no te hubieses "perdido".- Replicó Ron con tono de reproche.- No sabía donde buscar la información...¡Y es imposible hacer tantos centímetros de pergamino de esa maldita cosa!

- Excusas.- Dijo Hermione divertida, porque llevaba todas las de ganar en esa "batalla".- Excusas que por lo demás no te salvarán de una enorme T.

Ron, que ya comenzaba a adoptar un color rojizo entrecerró los ojos, farfulló algo y no quitó la vista de su plato en lo que quedaba del desayuno.

- Bueno, al menos es la última clase del día, y luego unas tranquilas vacaciones.- Acotó Neville.

- Cierto. Como para cerrar con broche de oro. Apuesto a que Snape viene con una carga gigante de frases mordaces y "vales por menos cincuenta puntos" para cada Gryffindor. No vaya a ser que nos extrañe en estos días de vacaciones.- Dijo Harry.

- No lo creo.- Agregó Ginny.- De todas formas tendrá a su Gryffindor favorito merodeando por los pasillos. Encárgate de darle en el gusto, ¿Si? No quiero que esté malhumorado antes de empezar el segundo período…

- Que chistosa, Ginevra.- Dijo el chico divertido, pues sabía el desagrado que sentía ella por su nombre.

- ¡No me digas así!

- ¡Tu te lo buscaste!- Se defendió él riendo mientras se escudaba tras Hermione ante un manotazo de la pelirroja que también reía.

- Bien, ya basta. Me choca un tanto comenzar el día hablando de Snape.- Mintió Hermione, porque si de su profesor de pociones se trataba, ella no tenía ningún problema en terminar el día con él.

- Completamente de acuerdo.- La apoyó Neville, pero éste lo decía de verdad.

Ninguno de los que estaban allí presentes se dio cuenta de la rápida mirada que Hermione le dirigió a un profesor en particular. Snape le sostuvo la mirada, imperturbable, pero un brillo distinto se hizo presente en los oscuros ojos del Slytherin cuando la chica sonrió con complicidad.

El resto del día no fue muy tedioso puesto que todo el mundo, tanto profesores como estudiantes, parecían estar ya en vacaciones. Unas cuantas horas más de labor y estarían libres al menos una semana de hacer deberes e impartir clases. Había un buen ánimo en el castillo y algunos ya preparaban sus baúles para partir a casa.

La clase de Snape no había sido en lo absoluto diferente a las demás, no había sido complicada ni su profesor había estado con un ánimo particularmente peor que otras veces, pero aún así, ella se encontraba de pie frente a él cuando toda la clase ya se había marchado.

-¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que este castigo se lo ha buscado intencionalmente, señorita Granger?

No necesitó oír una respuesta a su pregunta pues fueron los propios ojos de la chica los que le contestaron.

-Me halaga.- Dijo astutamente.- Puede empezar ordenando alfabéticamente esos trabajos.

-¿Qué?- Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Que puede empezar a ordenar alfabéticamente ese lote de pergaminos que tengo en el escritorio.- repitió lentamente Snape con paciencia. -Pensé que había hablado claramente.

-Sí, lo hizo.- dijo ella con frialdad. Tenía apretados los labios por la ira que le recorría. Se sentó frente a su profesor y comenzó a apilar con brusquedad los pergaminos.

- Granger. Quiero esos pergaminos intactos.- Dijo éste mientras la miraba con seriedad.

Hermione a duras penas evitó gritarle un par de verdades a su profesor pero se contuvo.

Durante los próximos cinco minutos intentó con todas sus fuerzas serenarse, pero no lo consiguió. Se levantó violentamente de la silla y le miró amenazadoramente.

- Nadie juega conmigo.- Dijo Hermione apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.- Nadie.-

Snape la miró sin mostrar señales de algún sentimiento. Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta estar junto a la chica. Envolvió con un brazo su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí y como usualmente hacía, le habló al oído.

- ¿Está segura, Granger? Porque yo podría proponerle un juego que difícilmente podría rechazar.

Hermione no pudo agregar nada puesto que las manos del hombre ya la despojaban de su túnica y ávidamente desabrochaban su blusa. La alzó y la sentó sobre su escritorio, siguió besándola hasta que la joven estuvo completamente acostada sobre la mesa. Un pequeño gemido le advirtió que algo no le agradó, así que se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Hermione tenía la espalda levemente arqueada y una mueca de dolor, llevó su mano hacia atrás y luego de tantear un momento encontró lo que buscaba.

- Un tintero.- Dijo con irritación.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó Snape.- Debí sacar todo antes.

Hermione bufó y con un movimiento de su brazo, terminó de arrojar al piso todo lo que restaba en el escritorio al suelo.

-¿Sabe que tendrá que volver a ordenar esos pergaminos en orden alfabético?- Le dijo su profesor mientras se acercaba y le volvía a besar sin darle tiempo para reprochar, aunque ella estaba lejos de querer intentarlo.

Evidentemente las vacaciones de navidad serían algo más interesantes ese año para Hermione.

.........

Momentos después la joven Gryffindor caminaba a toda prisa hacia el Gran Salón. Si tenía suerte sus amigos aún estarían ahí alargando el momento de la despedida, pues si sus cálculos no le fallaban, en tan sólo diez minutos partirían los carruajes que los llevarían al Expreso de Hogwarts hacia Londres. Maldecía las grandes extensiones del castillo y a un par de fantasmas que se le acercaron con la intención de contarle alguna añeja historia que a nadie le importaba pero que ellos parecían atesorar en demasía. Sólo un par de minutos y partirían los carruajes, demasiado tarde ya para ir al comedor así que decidió salir directamente hacia los terrenos del castillo. Corrió el último par de pasillos que le quedaban y cuando vio la conglomeración de estudiantes que aprovechaba los últimos instantes para despedirse de sus compañeros, se detuvo. Buscó entre la multitud y distinguió un cuarteto de cabezas rojizas, se abrió paso hacia allí con la respiración aún agitada.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Has llegado de última, pero fue una buena carrera, no te desanimes, podrás intentarlo el próximo año.- Se burló Fred cuando la vio llegar, lo que provocó que todos los demás se voltearan a verla.

- Pensé que ya no llegabas.- Dijo Ron.

- Lo…lo importante es que estoy aquí, ¿No?- Dijo Hermione entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

- Cierto.- Dijo Ginny.- Más vale tarde que nunca.

- Tu llegas y nosotros nos vamos.- Comenzó a decir George.- No es por ser descorteces pero ya sabes como funciona esto. De todas formas ha sido un placer.- Terminó de decir mientras tomaba su mano y se la besaba comportándose fingidamente como todo un caballero ante lo cual todos rieron.

Comenzaron a despedirse y desearse buenos deseos para la fecha. Harry y Hermione, quienes se quedaban en el castillo, impartieron los besos y abrazos correspondientes y les vieron alejarse en los oscuros carruajes tirados por criaturas invisibles.

- ¡Les escribiré!- Gritó Ron mientras alzaba su mano en señal de despedida y ellos le respondían con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de ver los carruajes partir a través de la nieve, los alumnos que no viajaban a sus hogares comenzaron a entrar en el castillo puesto que el frío no les invitaba a permanecer mucho tiempo más en las afueras.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos! Lamento no poder escribir más pero creo que estoy debiendo tiempo... :S  
**

**asi que sin más, les dejo el capítulo 8!**

**Saludos!**

**Asorthya  
**


	9. Veneno

**Capítulo IX**

**Veneno**

**

* * *

  
**

- Señor… Señor Harry Potter…

Harry sintió que algo le tiraba con suavidad del polerón. Abrió los ojos sin saber bien donde se encontraba. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, lo último que supo fue que había estado haciendo algunos deberes en la comodidad de una butaca de la sala común frente al fuego, pero ya se habían consumido las últimas brazas. Se acomodó los anteojos que se habían resbalado hacia su pecho y miró hacia los enormes ojos verdes que tenía frente a él.

- Dobby.- Dijo cuando hubo reconocido al personaje que le despertara segundos antes.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, señor. Nada.- Dijo éste nervioso.- Sólo pensé en despertarle porque se ha quedado dormido, señor. Dobby no quiso que Harry Potter durmiera aquí, señor, hace mucho frío y la señorita Hermione ya ha salido y siempre que sale demora mucho. Si la está esperando…

- ¿Que Hermione ha salido?- Preguntó extrañado Harry.

- Sí, señor Harry Potter. Sale a menudo y demora mucho. Dobby lo sabe porque los demás elfos le cuentan. Si la está esperando es mejor que deje de hacerlo, hace frío y puede pescar un resfriado.

No entendía bien la situación. ¿Hermione saliendo a horas que no correspondían? Y al parecer era una realidad que se repetía constantemente. Le parecía raro, él jamás había notado algo extraño, ni el más mínimo detalle había cambiado en la conducta de su amiga y eso que los últimos días, debido a que ambos no habían ido a sus casas para navidad, casi no se separaban. Quiso hacer un millón de preguntas pero era lógico que el elfo no supiera más de lo que le acababa de contar.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y que por lo demás sabía hacer muy bien: Averiguar por sí mismo.

- Bien, Dobby. Gracias, me iré a dormir ahora.- Mintió.

- Sí, señor.- Dijo muy contento el elfo para desaparecer unos segundos después.

El Gryffindor se paró como un resorte. Se dirigió cautelosamente hacia su dormitorio y sacó sus herramientas de espionaje del baúl: el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad que había recuperado hacía tan sólo algunos días cuando se suponía que iban a ver a Hagrid. Se paró a pensar un segundo más. Si Hermione no contaba con esas cosas, entonces estaría deambulando por ahí a vista y paciencia de cualquiera que anduviese por los pasillos, eso incluía a Filch, su gata y profesores lo que la expondría a un severo castigo. Luego recordó que para las vacaciones de navidad las guardias se aflojaban bastante, y es que el celador y sus maestros no estaban deseosos de pasar las noches en vela por si alguno de los pocos alumnos que se quedaba en el castillo estuviera a esas horas merodeando. En vista de eso, Hermione perfectamente podría prescindir de la capa y también del mapa.

Una vez que hubo recolectado todo, bajó rápidamente hacia la sala común y salió por el retrato, no sin antes escuchar las quejas de la Dama Gorda. Se puso la capa y alumbrando con su varita dijo una vez más tan conocidas palabras.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-

Unas líneas negras comenzaron a aparecer sobre el amarillento pergamino que hacía tan sólo unos segundos estaba en blanco. Con el ceño fruncido buscó la etiqueta que dijera Hermione Granger pero por más que paseó la vista por el pergamino, no logró hallarla. No se encontraba en la biblioteca ni en la enfermería o en la lechucería, tampoco en los terrenos del castillo aunque eso el pareció imposible desde un principio. Tampoco estaba en las cocinas ni donde McGonagall. Incluso revisó en el despacho del director, donde Dumbledore se encontraba dando vueltas, pero nada.

Siguió buscando por cada rincón hasta que…

- No, imposible.- Susurró Harry.

No podía ser que Hermione estuviese ahí. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo su amiga en las mazmorras? Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Se estrujó el cerebro intentando hallar alguna explicación razonable, pensó que tal vez Snape le podría estar instruyendo sobre… algo a pedido de Dumbledore, algo quizás para la orden… pero no, ella le hubiese contado. Simplemente no tenía explicación el hecho que su amiga estuviera en el despacho de Snape a esas horas de la noche, en esos momentos, con él. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a pensar en otra excusa, vio que la etiqueta de Dumbledore salía de su oficina y comenzaba a dirigirse a las mazmorras y por ende, donde Snape.

Dudó unos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar en cuestión. Sería muy fácil colarse hacia el interior del despacho una vez que Snape abriera la puerta al director, pero quizás eso sería llegar demasiado lejos. Por otro lado, él aún no confiaba lo suficiente en Snape como para dejarlo a solas con Hermione. Se estremeció ante la sola idea de que ese traidor estuviera utilizándola para algún escabroso plan de su queridísimo Lord. Y fue esa la razón que había buscado el joven para dirigirse raudamente hacia las frías mazmorras.

Cuando hubo llegado, Dumbledore se encontraba tocando la puerta del despacho de Snape. Harry esperó muy cerca de la puerta para aprovechar su oportunidad, tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y se comenzaba a impacientar, ya que el Slytherin se demoraba en abrir la puerta. Dumbledore tocó de nuevo. Unos cuantos minutos después, apareció la figura de su odiado profesor de pociones.

- Dumbledore.- Dijo con sorpresa, cuidando de no abrir la puerta más de lo justamente necesario y a la vez estropeando, sin saberlo, los planes de Harry.

- Severus, siento la hora. Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo el hombre de cabello cano.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?- Preguntó Snape con desgano.

- Sabes que no te molestaría si no fuera así. Además veo que no estabas durmiendo precisamente.- Señaló el director al ver que Snape no estaba en pijama.

- No. La verdad es que no.- Dijo abriendo un poco más la puerta.- De hecho… me enfrentaba ante un pequeño problema.

Al decir esto último, Snape abrió la puerta de su despacho a totalidad, dejando ver a una cabizbaja alumna en medio de la estancia.

- ¿Hermione?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Granger se encontraba merodeando por los pasillos, señor.- Comenzó a decir Snape con una mueca burlona.- Ya sabe que estos Gryffindor no se pueden estar quietos.

Hablaba tan desdeñosamente que Hermione se sorprendió de las capacidades para mentir de su profesor, aunque no por nada era el mejor espía de la Orden.

- De todas formas no hay de que preocuparse, señor. Granger ya ha sido castigada. Estoy seguro que no le quedarán ganas de volver a repetir su hazaña.- Ahora la miraba a ella y sólo la chica pudo notar la complicidad en sus ojos.- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora vaya a su dormitorio.

- Sí, señor.- Dijo Hermione luego de vacilar unos instantes y rápidamente salió de ahí.

Pero contrariamente a lo que supuso Harry, su amiga no se dirigió a su sala común como había prometido, en vez de eso, entró a un aula en desuso que estaba muy cerca del despacho de Snape y cerró la puerta. Fue evidente para el joven, que la chica estaría esperando a que Dumbledore se fuera para terminar lo que sea que hubiese comenzado a esas horas. Y él haría lo mismo.

Tal vez fue una media hora o un poco más, pero a Harry le pareció eterno el tiempo que su director había estado hablando con Snape, le dolían las piernas tanto tiempo sentado en el frío suelo pero se paró ágilmente cuando le vio salir.

- Buenas noches, Severus. Y gracias.

- Buenas noches, Albus.- Respondió el hombre mientras veía a Dumbledore alejarse. No se internó en la estancia inmediatamente y Harry veía impaciente la puerta tras la cual Hermione se había refugiado. Ahora sería cuando descubriría al menos un par de cosas más de esa extraña situación. Contuvo la respiración cuando su amiga apareció frente a él y se dirigía hacia Snape, él la imitó, no fuera cosa que se le adelantara y le cerraran la puerta en la nariz, en ese caso toda la espera habría sido en vano. Pero eso no ocurrió. Le pareció que lo que a continuación vio fue demasiado lento. O demasiado rápido. Daba lo mismo, no tenía sentido.

- Granger.- Escuchó que dijo Snape al verla.- ¿Es siempre usted tan terca?

- No esperaba que me fuera a dormir con cincuenta puntos menos, ¿No es cierto?- Arguyó ella a la vez que se acercaba a paso lento.

- No soy ninguna alma caritativa, Granger.- Él también se acercaba.

- Es lo justo.

- ¿Justicia?- Dijo Snape mientras le tomaba de la cintura.- ¿Aún sigue creyendo en cuentos de hadas? - se burló- Yo no soy un hombre justo.

- Lo sé.- Dijo ella tan cerca de su boca que le costaba mantener el diálogo.- ¿pero no le parecería mejor que me devolviera esos cincuenta puntos y volviéramos a ser tan amigos como antes?

- No.- Respondió el hombre, tan tajantemente que Hermione se separó de sus brazos.

- ¿No?- Repitió ella con incredulidad. Él se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger? ¿No le han dado a la niña pequeña lo que quiere?- Se burló.

Ella bufó, tenía los labios apretados como siempre hacía cuando se irritaba.

- No. Y creo que el hombre grande tampoco tendrá lo que busca.

- Yo no apostaría a ganador, Granger.

- No lo hago.- Dijo ella altanera.- Simplemente decido no apostar.

Él sonrió. Disfrutaba de la situación. Se cruzó de brazos antes de responder.

- Está claro, señorita Granger, que me obliga a hacer el juego algo más interesante, tal vez de ese modo no se retiraría.

- Quiero mis cincuenta puntos de vuelta, profesor.- Dijo ella tenaz.- Sólo eso para comenzar.

- Le repito que no los tendrá.

- Eso o nada.- Puntualizó ella tentando a su suerte.

- ¿Última palabra?

- Así es.

Snape la miró un momento, con los brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho, frío e impasible.

- Entonces nada.- Dijo al fin, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Hermione estupefacta.

¿Cómo un hombre podía comportarse así? ¿Cómo ella podía perder el control ante sus acciones? Sabía que eran trucos para llevarla a sus límites, para sacarla de sus casillas, para irritarla. Y vaya que sí lo conseguía.

Roja de ira, sin poder contenerse, abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró a la estancia resoplando.

- No creo que sea éste el modo correcto de presentarse frente a un profesor, señorita Granger.- Dijo el hombre.

Hermione hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por no abrir la boca.

- ¿Alguna queja, Granger?

Y eso fue el colmo.

- ¡¿Alguna queja?! ¿Cómo es posible que actúe de esa manera? ¡Cómo es posible que yo actúe de esta! Es usted tan… tan...

- ¿Tan que, Granger?

- Tan…

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque él se adelantó.

- ¿Por qué me parece ver cada vez más descontrol en sus ojos a cada ofensa?

Ella resoplaba enojada, los ojos ardiendo con una furia contenida, labios apretados y las mejillas rojas. Él se acercó y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros, la apretó aún más cuando ella quiso soltarse. Si a ella le dolía a él no pareció importarle, la miraba con intensidad.

- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que quiere abalanzarse sobre mí con cada injuria? ¿Por qué el deseo que tiene de salir corriendo iguala al de quedarse?

Hermione luchaba por zafarse, la apretaba con fuerza y le hacía daño… pero cedió y sin dejar de lado la rabia, habló:

- Porque así es. Porque me quiero quedar, quiero transformar toda la ira en placer. Quiero odiarlo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca como veneno, el mismo que él era capaz de elaborar y de curar, amargo, letal, certero. La soltó, algo en su rostro indicaba su complacencia y con un ágil e imperceptible movimiento de varita cerró la puerta.

Esa noche el veneno recorrería sus venas, pero no sería letal.

* * *

** Perdon por la demoraa! No me gusta hacer eso pero estaba terminando el semestre y el tiempo era mi peor enemigo... afortunadamente me fue bien! Espero que a ustedes tambien :)  
**

**Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo, me costo mucho hacerlo, perdi inspiracion en el camino creo, a ver si en los siguientes capitulos me vuelve, espero que las vacaciones jueguen a mi favor!! De todas formas no queda mucho para que termine este fic, solo me falta conectar las ideas finales y ya, pero es precisamente eso lo mas dificil, claro que con sus comentarios se me van ocurriendo algunas ideas locas xD por eso los agradezco tanto! son la luz en mi camino! jaja (en serio, nada seria igual sin ellos!)**

mencion honrosa a tus reviews Loki! no sabes como me haces reir xD sin desmerecer a los demas por supestoo, siempre son muy amables e inspiradores y hacen que mi autoestima de autora suba hasta niveles insospechados =) son muy lindas! GRACIAASS T.T

**y bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer, por comentar y..... cualqier idea, opinion, sugerencia sugerente, critica (a ser posible constructiva si no que mas da, no se pueden borrar xD un gusto que se puedan desahogar) y demases seran bien recibidas/os, con aplausos, bombos y platillos!**

**Un gusto compartir con ustedes! **

**Un beso y un abrazo,**

**Asorthya**


	10. Por un Retrato

**Capítulo X**

**Por Un Retrato**

**

* * *

  
**

No transcurrió mucho tiempo desde que entrara y saliera de ese despacho, probablemente menos de una hora. El corazón aún le latía con fuerza, un poco de sudor en el enmarañado cabello que se presentaba algo más desordenado que de costumbre y paso rápido acompañado de movimientos cautelosos para llegar a salvo a la torre. Mejor ni hablar de los pensamientos que también le escoltaban el recorrido, bastaría con decir que el éxtasis no le permitía ordenar su cabeza.

Al llegar le sorprendió ver despierta a la Dama Gorda del retrato. Cuando abrió la boca para decir la contraseña, ésta le interrumpió.

- ¡Otro más! ¡Si pareciera que ustedes salieran más de noche que de día!- Se quejó.

- ¿Otro más?- Preguntó Hermione con sorpresa.- ¿Alguien más ha salido esta noche?

La Dama Gorda la miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Y qué si así fuera?- Preguntó recelosa con evidentes ganas de no revelar esa información.

- Pues…- Comenzó a decir Hermione.- Que está muy mal que la despierten a tan altas horas… yo no lo haría si no fuese estrictamente necesario, debería hablar con quien cometió tal desatino.

- Cierto, cierto. Ya no hay respeto en la juventud de estos días, ese chiquillo Potter…

- ¿Harry?

- Sí, sí. Ha llegado poco antes que tú. Asegúrate que no vuelva a perturbar mi sueño, ¿Si bonita?

- Por… por supuesto.- Respondió la chica mientras entraba a su casa con preocupación en el rostro.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Harry a esas horas? ¿Y si…? La sola idea le pareció muy improbable. Él no tendría cómo enterarse. A menos que le hubiese seguido, pero nada en su actitud le había hecho sospechar. Quizás no estaba tan dormido como creyó verle cuando salió de la sala común. Un nudo en la garganta apareció al creerlo posible. Si Harry se enterara… no quería pensar en las consecuencias, enfrentarse al juicio de su amigo sería mucho más de lo que ella pudiera soportar.

Tras intentar serenarse un momento, decidió esperar la claridad de la mañana y subió hacia su dormitorio procurando alejar sus nuevas preocupaciones, pues al día siguiente sería navidad.

Hermione se despertó más temprano de lo que hubiese querido, sus compañeras de habitación abrían sus regalos con emoción y la agitación se sentía por toda la estancia. Volaban los coloridos papeles que antes fueran el envoltorio de hermosas plumas, libros e infinidad de accesorios sorprendentes que comenzaban a apilarse en cada cama con la debida admiración. Muchas chicas leían el contenido de alguna carta en voz alta y comparaban sus nuevas adquisiciones. Se alegró de ver y ser parte de aquel ambiente, se sentó en la cama y vio con entusiasmo la pila de regalos frente a ella. Los fue abriendo uno por uno, al llegar al de Harry recordó sus desvelos y tras guardar todo se vistió y bajó a su encuentro.

La sala común presentaba el mismo alborozo que el dormitorio de las chicas y aunque había poca gente en comparación a otros años, el bullicio no era menor. Buscó entre el grupo de estudiantes pero no pudo encontrar a Harry, preguntó a un par de alumnos de primero y agradeció que todos conocieran a El Elegido porque no demoró en conocer su paradero.

- Eh…sí, está en el Gran comedor desayunando.- Le dijo un esmirriado alumno de primer año.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Hermione antes de desaparecer tras el retrato. No dejó de parecerle extraño que Harry no la esperara pero quizás el muchacho simplemente tenía hambre y decidió adelantarse. Cuando hubo llegado divisó a su amigo algo apartado y se dirigió hacia él.

- ¡Harry!

Ante su llamado, el chico se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

- Fe…Feliz navidad…Hermione.

- ¡Feliz navidad, Harry! ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?

- Eh… pues sí, muchísimo. Muchas gracias.- Dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

- Me alegro, a mí también me ha gustado el tuyo, gracias.

- De nada.- Respondió él con una sonrisa esquiva.

Desayunaron en silencio, ambos se enfrascaron un par de veces leyendo cartas de amigos y familiares. Cuando hubieron terminado, subieron juntos a su torre.

- Voy a pasear unos momentos, Harry, ¿Me acompañas?

- Creo que no tengo ánimo, tal vez te alcance.

- Está bien, en ese caso, llevaré algo para leer.- Subió por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios y segundos después bajó con un pesado libro en las manos.

- Nos vemos luego.

- Adiós.- Le respondió Harry mientras Seamus se sentaba frente a él para comenzar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

No era extraño que los pasillos de aquella región del castillo se encontraran desolados, hacía muchos años que iba allí a pasar momentos a solas, a abstraerse algunos segundos en sus pensamientos o a leer un buen libro, de esos que denominaba como "lectura ligera" y que al verlos, sus amigos abrían desmesuradamente los ojos provocándole una sincera sonrisa.

En eso se encontraba ahora, leyendo muy concentrada algo que sacara un par de días atrás de la biblioteca.

- ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer, Granger?

Siquiera tuvo la necesidad de levantar la vista del ejemplar, puesto que ya había sentido el peculiar paso de su profesor acercarse.

- Creo que en estos minutos no se me ocurre nada, señor.

- Pues yo tengo un par de ideas en mente.- Agregó el hombre, sugerente.

Ante esta tentativa, Hermione alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos profundos ojos.

- ¿Ah si? Pues me gustaría oírlas de ser posible…profesor.

- Esta noche.- Dijo él por toda respuesta antes de retomar su camino.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que iré luego del episodio de anoche?- Inquirió ella.

Su profesor se detuvo y con lentitud giró y se encaminó hacia ella, puso sus manos en sus caderas y su boca en su oído.

- Porque usted lo desea tanto como yo.

Ella se estremeció ante el contacto y no dejó de experimentar esa sensación hasta que él se hubo alejado.

Volvió a ver a Harry a la hora de la cena y ya para ese entonces supo que algo no andaba bien. Su amigo le hablaba poco y cuando lo hacía parecía evitar mirarla a los ojos. Era lógico pensar que algo había sucedido la noche anterior y ella debía saber qué era.

-¿Harry?- Dijo con delicadeza.

Él la miró, parecía extrañado del tono que ella utilizó.

- Ehh, quisiera hablar contigo luego de cenar.

El chico pareció pensarlo unos segundos, le mantuvo la mirada y algo cambió en su expresión.

- Claro.- Dijo al fin.- ¿Te parece bien ahora?

- Sería estupendo.

Caminaron en silencio por algunos pasillos.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó ella al ver que su amigo caminaba con decisión, al parecer hacia un destino en particular.

- A la sala de los Menesteres.- Respondió Harry.

- ¿A la sala de los Menesteres?- Repitió la chica sorprendida.

- Quiero tranquilidad.

Ella asintió y no volvió a proferir palabra hasta que hubieron llegado. Al entrar, Hermione vio una réplica de su sala común, lo que le pareció una muy buena idea, allí podían hablar con confianza y comodidad estando seguros de que nada ni nadie les interrumpiría. Se sentaron frente a frente en las butacas más cercanas al fuego.

- ¿Y bien?- Harry fue el primero en hablar.

- Anoche la Dama Gorda me dijo que habías salido… muy tarde. -Por la confianza que se tenían no eran necesarios los rodeos.

- Y quieres saber qué hacía.-Terminó de decir Harry y al ver que Hermione asintió, agregó.- Pues para contestar esa pregunta, Hermione, también tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo?- Extrañamente era ella quien se sentía como la interrogada y no se había dado cuenta cuándo habían intercambiado papeles. Harry estaba más serio que de costumbre, medía muy bien sus palabras y la miraba inquisitivamente.

- Me dijiste que habías hablado con la Dama Gorda anoche, eso significa que tú también habías salido, ¿No es cierto?

- Bueno pues…Sí, pero…

- ¿Por qué?

Algo en el comportamiento de Harry, su mirada, su voz acusadora, tal vez fueran meras suposiciones o instinto de mujer, pero Hermione supo que él ya lo sabía.

- ¿Me… me seguiste?- Un miedo que nunca antes había sentido le recorrió la espalda.

Harry que ahora miraba hacia el fuego, dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

- Fue casualidad.- Dijo por toda respuesta.

- Entonces…

Harry volvió a mirarla y por la forma en que lo hizo, Hermione hubiese querido que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- No soy yo quien tiene que hablar ahora, Hermione.

Ella suspiró. Estaba atrapada. Ahora debía explicarle a su mejor amigo algo que ni siquiera ella entendía. Tenía que verbalizar lo que siempre luchó por acallar… y sabía que él no lo comprendería.

- ¿Qué te podría decir?

- ¡Que es mentira!- Harry se levantó de repentinamente, asustándola.- Que estabas bajo algún hechizo… ¡Que no eras tú! Es que no puede ser…

Harry daba vueltas, se tomaba la cabeza sin poder darle veracidad a la situación.

Ella suspiró. No sabía el por qué, pero sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho que no había sentido antes. ¿Qué podría decirle a Harry que justificara su acción si ni ella misma encontraba los argumentos? Cuando todo le parecía perfecto en ausencia de la razón, llegaba su amigo y le recordaba lo tangible, lo real. Y lo ilusorio. Le arrastraba de vuelta a una realidad que nunca quiso enfrentar y ahora que se encontraba de cara frente a ella se daba cuenta de cuánto dolía. Pero él no entendía y era obvio que no lo haría. ¿Sabría acaso él del deseo? ¿Del placer? En toda la historia no había consecuencias, no había principio ni final o razones que comprender. Simplemente _era_ y precisamente eso lo hacía todo tan perfecto: se trataba de sentir, de llegar a un punto en que no quieres detenerte, ni mirar atrás o hacia delante porque no hay nada que pensar. Y aunque todo estaba muy claro en su cabeza, sabía que no había palabras que pudieran expresarlo y aunque lo lograra, él no comprendería. Porque sencillamente él no quería hacerlo.

- Lo siento, Harry.- dijo ella al fin, mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito.- Es que no veo lo malo. Es todo tan simple… ¿Cómo algo que se siente tan bien puede ser malo? Curiosamente, Harry, vienes a ser mi conciencia, aunque lamentablemente sí me importa lo que pienses tú. Eres importante para mí y lo sabes…pero es que no encuentro las palabras que me justifiquen.

- Porque no las hay, Hermione.

- El hecho de que no las pueda encontrar no significa que no existan. Realmente quiero que me entiendas, Harry. No quiero que pienses que he perdido la razón, que ésta no soy yo. Sé que crees que estoy cometiendo el error mas grave de mi vida, que probablemente no sepa lo que estoy haciendo…- tomó una pausa para elegir mejor sus palabras y observar la reacción de su amigo.- Yo no digo que esto sea un acierto pero está lejos de ser una falta.

- ¿Lo amas?- Preguntó él tan repentinamente que su amiga se sobresaltó. Y por la forma impetuosa en que lo dijo ella supo que esa pregunta había rondado la cabeza del chico hacía un buen rato pero éste no se había atrevido a formularla debido al miedo que le causaba oír una respuesta.

Hermione se sobrepuso rápido del golpe y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Amarlo? No, Harry, claro que no.

Él pareció descansar brevemente ante esa confesión pero aún ante todas las justificaciones de su amiga le parecía imposible encontrar el alivio. Simplemente quería que ella le dijera que todo era una broma, que era tan irreal que le sorprendía el hecho de que le creyera, que con una gran sonrisa le diría que todo estaba bien y volvieran ya a su sala común porque tenía un montón de deberes aún por terminar. Pero cada silencioso minuto que pasaba le gritaba que eso no sucedería.

- Siempre pensé que te gustaba Ron…

Hermione le miró sorprendida.

- Esto no se trata de sentimientos, Harry. Es simplemente… un capricho. Algo que anhelas, tan prohibido que sólo quieres que sea posible, entonces te das cuenta que nunca fue tan restringido.

- Pero Snape… Es imposible.- Dijo él más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Desde el mismo momento que se realiza un hecho imposible, ya deja de serlo.

- No sé que pensar.

- Nada. No hay nada que pensar. Nunca lo hubo. ¿Confías en mí? Mírame a los ojos Harry, soy la misma Hermione que ha estado a tu lado, y contrario a lo que puedas pensar, aún conservo mi intelecto.- Vio una leve sonrisa en el rostro del joven y volvió a preguntar: - ¿Confías en mí?

- Siempre.

- Entonces sólo te pido que lo hagas una vez más. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

No le importaba lo que ella dijera, nada le haría cambiar su modo de pensar, pero sabía que Hermione no le oiría, así que no le quedaba nada más que confiar en ella y continuar… como siempre habían hecho.

Se acercó y la abrazó. Él nunca dejaría de ver a _su_ Hermione.

Salieron de la Sala de Menesteres cerca de las doce y con mucho cuidado llegaron a la Torre.

- Veo que no ha sido muy útil su diálogo con el señor Potter.- Dijo con enojo la Dama del retrato.- Ahora ambos llegan tarde.

- Adentro te explico.- Dijo Hermione al ver la cara de duda de Harry y tras decir la contraseña entraron ambos Gryffindor a su casa.

- Mañana llega Ron… Me gustaría que fuéramos a ver a Hagrid.

- ¡Hagrid! Lo había olvidado… por supuesto que iré.

Harry la miró con intriga unos segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Hermione al notarlo.

- Esa vez… que íbamos a ver a Hagrid y tu no apareciste…

- No quieres saberlo.- Dijo Hermione como toda disculpa.

* * *

**Se que ha sido algo diferente este capitulo... queria ponerle un poco de conflicto al asunto, no se la podia dejar tan facil a Hermione, seria demasiado perfecto para ella! tanto deseo ha de tener sus consecuencias... o tal vez no. Aun no decido bien el giro que le dare al fic. Espero que les haya gustado =) aunque no haya nada entre Snape y Hermione :P pero ya vendraa!  
**

**Aqui les respondo sus reviews!**

Loki, lo sientoo Harry ya lo sabee, aunque hasta yo ignoro que va a pasar con eso pero de momento se lo toma de lo mas bien! Hey! ponle mas animo en este semestre si en el anterior no te fue muy bien, vale? no quiero que te castiguen de nuevo!

Jesica, (perdon que acorte tu nick, espero que no te moleste, es que de seguro lo escribiria mal :P) gracias por tu review! me halaga mucho! no hay nada mas gratificante que a un autor le digan que escribe bien :) cuidate tu tambien, un beso

Valblack, gracias gracias millones de gracias! sempre hay un review tuyo por mi fic! =)

Juliacesar, woow un review tuyo=mil millones de centimetros que crece mi ego escritor jeje, en serio! muchas gracias, me alegro demasiado que te guste mi historia! pasando por tu perfil supe por que te gustan este tipo de historias... seria realmente bueno que escribieras! si algun dia lo haces porfavooor me avisas!!

Minerva, locos los dos! pero de ahi el nombre del fic! Sin Argumentos, no se tienen q entender y si que la pasan bien xD

Sirenitus, gracias por hacerme notar esas faltas de ortografia! en realidad no podria justificarlas y revisando el capitulo anterior ya de entrada me di cuenta de una y no quise seguir leyendo, mejor no. En este tuve mas cuidado, espero que no se me haya pasado ninguna!

**Gracias a quienes leen mi historia en cada actualizacion! cualquier comentario y/o critica ya saben ;)**

**con mucho cariño,**

**Asorthya  
**


	11. Tuya

**Capítulo XI**

**Tuya**

* * *

Se sentó en la butaca que estaba más cerca de ella. El abatimiento se hizo presente mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio. Las cosas no debían ser así… aunque en realidad, nunca pensó en como sí deberían ser. Harry ya lo sabía y nada podría cambiar eso, confiaba en que no se lo diría a nadie, así como él confiaba en que Hermione pronto dejaría ese _capricho._ Tanto más fácil era creerlo. Ahí en la soledad y relajo que su sala común le otorgaba, pensaba en si sería correcto ir al despacho de su profesor. Podría, como siempre, silenciar todo atisbo de rectitud y pasar otro breve momento junto a él, con sus labios recorriendo su piel, sintiendo el vaivén de su negro cabello en su rostro, su respiración agitada a cada instante, sus caricias, su cuerpo entero. No podía decir que no. No a él. ¿Cómo negarse al placer? ¿Cómo no volver a sentir esa excitación a cada paso dado antes de llegar a sus brazos? Internarse en la oscuridad para llegar nuevamente a ella con la única certeza de encontrarle, de ser suya aunque fuera un instante, arriesgando mucho…pero por una recompensa aún mayor. Olvidar, sentir, y luego volver a olvidar. Todo se traducía a eso aunque el último paso a veces no le resultara tan bien. ¿Iría? Estaba segura que de no haber tenido esa conversación con Harry no estaría en la disyuntiva, pero ahí se presentaba esa pregunta; implacable, inclemente.

Se levantó de su asiento, no había llegado hasta donde estaba pensando. Cuando salió por el retrato sólo un miedo se apoderaba de su mente: No podía decir que no.

Caminó con lentitud, creyendo que a cada paso dejaba un poco de culpa en el camino. Daba igual que así fuera, de cualquier modo ya estaba frente a su despacho. Tocó tres veces como siempre hacía y esperó. Tocó nuevamente pero igual que la vez anterior la puerta no se abrió, esperó un poco más. Nada. Tal vez estaría de guardia, o en la oficina del director. Cualquiera fuese la razón por la que esa puerta no se abriese, muy a su pesar nada tenía ya que hacer ahí, dio media vuelta para deshacer el camino andado y de paso molestar a la dama del retrato que de muy mala gana le permitiría entrar nuevamente a su casa.

………………..

- ¡Hermione! ¡Anda ya dormilona, es más de medio día! La gente podría comenzar a pensar que estás muerta.

- ¿Ginny?- Dijo mientras bostezaba, aún con ganas de seguir durmiendo.- ¿Medio día has dicho?

- Así es. Hemos llegado hace muy poco. Ron está abajo junto con Harry. Queremos pasar la tarde paseando por los terrenos, no hace tanto frío y como mañana comienzan las clases sería bueno disfrutar este último día juntos.- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente.

- Una idea muy buena, Ginny. Bajaré enseguida.

- Te espero abajo.

Hermione se levantó con pereza. Se vistió y tomó su varita para bajar a la sala común algo más despierta.

- ¡Hermione!- Dijo un alegre pelirrojo que la recibió con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal estuvieron las vacaciones?

- Hola, Ron.- Respondió la chica.- La verdad no me quejo, ¿Y las tuyas?

- Bastante bien.

- Estoy seguro que eso se habría transformado en un "excelente" de no haber sido por el incidente del dragón.- Dijo Fred, quien se acababa de integrar a la conversación.

- ¿Qué incidente?- Preguntó Harry.

- Oh, créeme. Será mejor que no lo sepas.- Se adelantó a decir George.- Al menos no antes del almuerzo.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad a la vez que el color rojo se hacía predominante en las mejillas de Ron, y Ginny hacía una mueca de asco. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Harry para tener la seguridad de nunca querer enterarse de aquel "incidente". Luego se dirigieron juntos al comedor para almorzar donde se encontraron con Neville.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Neville?- Preguntó Harry a su amigo.

- Horribles.- Respondió éste desanimado.- Fui a un maldito pueblo fantasma, y lo digo literal. Se sorprenderían de las historias que contaban esos condenados entes. Escalofriantes. ¿Y las tuyas?

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione, quien se adelantó para responder.

- Sin novedad.- Dijo tal vez un poco brusca.

- Sin novedad.- Concordó Harry y apartó su mirada de los ojos castaños de su amiga.

- Cien veces hubiera preferido eso.

- Ya, ya, Neville. Ya ha terminado el suplicio. Bueno, al menos por hoy. Mañana tenemos pociones.

Al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione, que siempre defendía a Neville, volvió a hablar:

- ¡Está bien, lo siento! Sólo era una broma. Pero hablando en serio, hoy lo vi y no estaba muy de buenas.

- Es Snape, Ron. Dudo que alguna vez haya estado de buenas.- Acotó Harry.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Ginny.- Pero para que Ron haya lo haya notado… Habría de haber estado muy de malas, ¿No creen?

Ante el comentario de Ginny todos rieron excepto Neville, quien tragó audiblemente haciendo notoria su preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora analizamos los enojos de Snape?- Dijo Hermione, quien comenzaba preguntarse si el no haber concurrido a la cita con Snape sería el causante de su mal humor.

- No, nada me podría importar menos que Snape.- Dijo Ron distraído.- Hey, Harry. ¿Esta noche iremos donde Hagrid?

- Ehh… era mi plan en un principio, pero aún me queda un par de redacciones que terminar.- Admitió el chico.

- Mucho mejor porque a mí también me faltan algunas. ¿Mañana entonces?

Harry asintió. Ya le había dado demasiadas excusas al semigigante, y aunque sabía bien que no tendría nada de relevancia el asunto por el que los citaba, se lo había prometido. Además siempre era agradable pasar un momento charlando y viendo cómo Ron hacía un sobrehumano intento por comer lo que el guardabosques había cocinado. Rió al recordar la última visita que le hicieron. Casi por inercia Ron había estirado el brazo hacia el plato que contenía unos pastelitos, fue tarde cuando sintió el codazo de Hermione pues ya lo tenía en la mano, lo miró con resignación y se lo llevó lentamente a la boca por educación. Entre disimuladas risas sus dos amigos le vieron terminarlo como si se tratara de una gran tortura.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron para dirigirse a las afueras del castillo. Era una tarde muy agradable, un sol de invierno aparecía intermitente entre algodonadas nubes y aunque no emitía calor, no hacía demasiado frío para ser pleno invierno lo que no les hacía ser los únicos en su paseo. Alumnos de todos los cursos se congregaban en pequeños grupos charlando animadamente, otros corrían alegremente partícipes de algún inocente juego y algunas parejas se fundían en un esperado reencuentro, todos aprovechando el último día libre.

Los cinco Gryffindor se sentaron en dos banquitos conjurados por Hermione y se pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido en las vacaciones. Por supuesto hubo una historia que nunca sería contada.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar y ya no quedaba nadie por los alrededores, decidieron entrar a la calidez del castillo y terminar sus redacciones para el día siguiente. Al entrar a su sala común, vieron a Fred y George rodeados de envoltorios de golosinas de Honey Dukes.

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó Ron al acercárseles.

- Una apuesta…ganamos mucho dinero…y…fuimos a Honey Dukes.- Contestó Fred con dificultad.- Creo que ya no puedo comer nada más… pueden llevarse el resto.

- En…realidad nos harían un gran favor si lo hacen.- Dijo George finalizando la oración con una mueca de asco.

- ¡Encantado!- Dijo Ron y se apresuró a tomar una enorme bolsa con golosinas. Luego se dirigió hacia la mesita donde Harry y Hermione comenzaban a abrir libros y desenrollar pergaminos para comenzar el trabajo pendiente. Así permanecieron hasta que el cansancio pudo con ellos y se fueron a dormir en espera de un nuevo día de clases.

....

Caminaban en silencio tras un altanero grupo de Slytherin. La puerta estaba abierta y se sentaron en silencio en los puestos de siempre. Puntualmente, entró su profesor de pociones con violencia mientras su capa ondeaba tras de sí. Se cruzó de brazos frente a la clase y miró a cada alumno con intensidad, con mayor violencia que nunca dio las indicaciones para que los asustados alumnos comenzaran a trabajar.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a preparar la poción, y salvo algunas excepciones, la cosa iba de mal en peor, y es que la poción en cuestión era muy difícil de realizar.

- ¿Le parece eso…?- Bufó indignado- ¿le parece siquiera que aquello en su caldero sea una poción?. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Señorita Hallberd, no dudo de su capacidad de lectura…- dio un suspiro.- No, en realidad sí lo hago. Vuelva a leer el segundo párrafo.

- Wells, podría ir a buscar agua del retrete y le aseguro que tendría una mejor calificación. Otros cinco puntos de Gryffindor.

Ni los Slytherin se estaban salvando de sus comentarios, aunque por supuesto no les restaba puntos. Así iba avanzando puesto por puesto, lanzando hirientes comentarios a los estudiantes. A Hermione le sorprendió que Snape siquiera la mirara. No se acercó a su puesto ni le dirigió algún comentario que evidenciara lo horrible de su poción y eso que era una de las raras ocasiones en las que Hermione Granger no podía con una poción. Pasó la hora lanzando miradas furtivas a su profesor pero nada en él parecía notarlas. Eso al menos, hasta cuando la clase hubo terminado y los alumnos amedrentados se dirigieron en tropel hacia la salida como si su vida dependiera de ello, o al menos un par de puntos. Ella en un contexto diferente que el de sus compañeros, arriesgó un poco más.

- ¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger?- Preguntó Snape al verla detenida frente a su escritorio mientras él sostenía la puerta.

- Esa pregunta debió de haber salido de mi boca.

Él no dijo nada, pero una expresión de duda se dibujó con sutileza en su rostro. Cerró la puerta sin dejar de observar a la Gryffindor, en busca de una respuesta.

- ¿Fue porque no llegué anoche?- Preguntó Hermione.- Quiero decir… su estado de ánimo…ehh…

Se dio cuenta de su error, pero muy a su pesar no fue a tiempo. ¿Preguntarle a Snape por su comportamiento? En realidad, ella quería excusarse, saber si es que él la había esperado.

- Creo que está confundiendo las situaciones, Granger. Se queda terminada la clase, ocupa mi tiempo, critica mi actuar… y encima cree que es lo suficientemente importante como para influir en mis estados de ánimo. Déjeme decirle que no es tan inteligente como se jacta de ser.- Dijo el hombre con frialdad clavando sus ojos negros en los suyos.

Tal vez un tiempo atrás, Hermione hubiese retrocedido. Pero comprendió su equivocación: había bajado la guardia y ahora debía volver a situarla en el nivel correspondiente.

- Nunca he escuchado reproches cuando le hago _ perder el tiempo_ algunas noches, profesor. Tampoco cuando lentamente desabrocho todos y cada uno de los botones de su túnica, o cuando hacemos eterno algún encuentro por los pasillos.

No hizo movimiento alguno mientras su alumna se acercaba a él, despacio mientras las palabras salían seductoras de sus labios y en sus ojos brillaba el deseo. Supo que no habría explicaciones o relatos que aclararan lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Mucho mejor así. Al menos para él, porque ella tuvo la inquietante certeza de pertenecerle. Pertenecerle aunque él se mostrara frío y distante, aunque sus palabras le hirieran y sus actitudes le alejaran.

Era suya, eso era cierto pero, ¿Él lo sabría?

* * *

**Hola! Un gusto volver a encontrarnos  
**

**Primero, les respondo sus reviews:**

Aide: Me costó un monton escribir sobre la reacción de Snape! al final opté porque se hiciera el desentendido y actuara como si no le mportara y para demostrarlo, un par de cosas pesadas, no fuera a mostrar debilidad! Gracias por tus reviews! siempre me escribes :)

Juliacesar: Cada vez que leo un review tuyo mi mente se llena de ideas! Aún no sé como va a terminar la historia... pero si concuerdo en que hay bastante drama en la vida real así que pondré todos mis esfuerzos para que esto resulte bien, pero por sobretodo quiero que sea lo más creíble posible y pueda mantener la personalidad de Snape. Ya sabes que toda mi dispocición está a tu alcance si alguna vez te animas a escribir y quieras mi opinion :) muchas gracias por ser tan fiel a mi fic!!

Sirenitus: gracias nuevamente por un review tuyo, me alegra mucho tener tu apoyo y q leas mi historia!

Jesica: Gracias por tanto cumplido! jeje espero que tambien te guste este capitulo!

Lunnaris: Si, antes ya me has dejado reviews! muchas gracias, es lindo saber que hay quienes leen mi historia y me lo hacen saber, gracias por seguir leyendo!

Loki: jaja con esa motivacion en historia!! (te envidio un poqito eh!). Harry se enteró porque...bueno porque vendría a ser la conciecia de Hermione y porque alguna consecuencia tenían que tener esas escapadas no te parece? jeje

Minerva: Agradecida por otro de tus reviews! Y bueno, eso pasó cuando Hermione no fue al despacho de Snape, auqnue en realidad ella sí fue pero eso él nunca lo supo. De todas formas él no podría pedir explicaciones porque de esa forma mostraría "interés" así que sólo se defiende con palabras hirientes. Simplemente Snape.

Valblack: Embarazadaa! es una idea espeluznante pero lo he visto en otros fics, una vez leí uno en que Harry quedaba embarazado (de Snape) así que tendremos que buscar otra forma de ponerlos a prueba! gracias por tu review! :)

**Gracias a todos quienes leen, ponen mi historia entre sus favoritas y alertas =)**

**Un último punto.. hubo varios comentarios sobre poner algo de amor entre la pareja. No me ha desagradado del todo la idea a decir verdad, aunque siempre pensé en hacer de este fic una historia de deseo y lo mas cercano al amor sería la obsesión (no la locura, que no se malinterprete). Me gustaría saber que piensan para así tomar una decision...pero no prometo nada porque incluir amor sería alargar el fic, nunca nunca sería un amor "normal" eso sí porque Snape es demasiado frío y ni por Hermione va a cambiar (asi como yo lo veo). Bueno, eso. Espero me respondan!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que llegó tarde pero llegó**

**muchos saludos y un beso!**

**Asorthya  
**


	12. Gana Quien Golpea Más Fuerte

**Capítulo XII**

**Quien Golpea Más Fuerte**

**

* * *

  
**

- Hermione, despierta.- Susurraba Ron hacia la chica que permanecía dormida en una butaca de su sala común.

No tenía idea de que hora sería, pero debía ser muy entrada la noche porque no había nadie más allí que ella y sus dos amigos, Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué sucede, chicos?- Preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo, somnolienta aún.

- Esta noche iríamos a visitar a Hagrid, ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntaba Harry con un bulto bajo su brazo. Supuso que sería la capa de invisibilidad.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado.- Admitió.- Por suerte no subí al dormitorio.

- Pues muchas gracias por tu consideración.- Dijo Ron con ironía mientras inspeccionaba un desgastado pergamino- Apresurémonos, según el mapa del merodeador, en estos minutos Filch está rondando la biblioteca y su asquerosa gata va por las cocinas.

Los tres amigos salieron de la sala común y se apiñaron bajo la capa que, debido a la gran estatura de los jóvenes, ya no les alcanzaba a cubrir completamente pero sólo un ojo muy agudo podría distinguir sus tobillos descubiertos en la noche. Caminaron lentamente por el interior del castillo vigilando a cada instante el mapa. Cuando lograron salir del recinto, un gélido viento les atravesó los huesos con inclemencia.

- Recuérdenme por qué hacemos esto de noche, por favor.- Decía una congelada Hermione al tiempo que tiritaba fuertemente.

- Porque lo prometimos. A ser sinceros no creo que sea nada muy interesante, al menos para nosotros. - Decía Harry también tiritando.

- Quizás sea algo así como un Norberto.- Agregó Ron sin mucho entusiasmo.

Los Gryffindor llegaron a la puerta de la gran cabaña del guardabosque momentos antes de verse congelados. Al menos así les pareció a ellos.

Luego de un par de gigantes tazas de té y conversaciones con el semigigante, que como bien supusieron no era nada trascendental, Hagrid los despidió agradeciendo la visita pero extrañamente pidió a Harry quedarse un poco más.

- No te preocupes Harry. Creo que puedo hacer un hechizo de invisibilidad lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lleguemos al castillo. Será mejor que tú utilices la capa cuando terminen de hablar.

Dicho esto, Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el cielo pronunciando unas palabras incomprensibles para Ron cuyos efectos fueron crear una especie de burbuja que los cubría a totalidad.

- Apresurémonos.- Dijo la joven.- No puedo mantenerlo más allá de algunos minutos.

Caminaron en silencio, dueños de ese pequeño espacio que les protegía. Eran invisibles para todo el mundo, pero ella no lo era para él. La miró unos instantes alumbrada sólo por la luz de la luna y se perdió en la expresión de su rostro que mostraba su concentración.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la tomó de los hombros y provocando que la varita cayera al suelo, la besó. Aquel beso que Hermione sentía era muy diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese experimentado antes, en él había una dulzura sobrecogedora y era tan suave como nervioso. Se dejaron llevar un momento sin importarles el lugar ni las circunstancias, disfrutando cada uno del otro y nada más. Ron se separó gradualmente de ella y la miró nuevamente. Estaba rojo y sus ojos se dirigían al suelo, al parecer toda la valentía que había sido capaz de reunir le había abandonado tan súbitamente como había llegado.

- Yo… lo siento, Hermione. Me dejé llevar…

Hermione le miró consternada. Hace algún tiempo hubiese dado todo por ese momento junto a Ron, pero ahora tan sólo sentía la confusión de querer ser ella quien dijera perdón, porque ese beso no le pertenecía… no a él. Ahora miraba unos ojos que no eran infinitos y un cabello que no era negro, unos labios que entregaron en vez de arrebatarle todo cuanto tuviera.

- No te preocupes, Ron. Supongo que necesitamos tiempo, ¿no? No es fácil cambiar nuestra relación de amigos.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él le sonrió sinceramente y agradeció la comprensión de la chica. Ella le tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia el castillo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a éste y ver en la entrada al celador obstruyendo el acceso con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

- El profesor Snape no se equivocaba. Dos alumnos fuera de sus camas a tan altas horas de la noche y encima fuera del castillo. Esto merece un buen castigo que estoy autorizado para imponer.- Terminó de decir el hombre, mostrando sus sucios y amarillentos dientes.

- ¿El profesor Snape? Hermione no se lo podía creer.

Mañana a mi oficina a primera hora del día. Hay un montón de aulas que pueden limpiar. Ahora váyanse directo a sus dormitorios si no quieren más problemas de los que ya tienen y agradezcan que su profesor de pociones me pidió que no le dijera nada al director.

- Vaya, que generoso.- Dijo Ron con sorna.

- ¡Largo!- Gritó Filch perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Los chicos no se hicieron de rogar mucho más y con pasos apresurados se dirigieron a su sala común.

- ¡Maldito murciélago!- Maldecía Ron cuando hubieron llegado.

Hermione no le escuchaba puesto que estaba muy alejada de allí en sus propios pensamientos.

Temprano en la mañana, Ron y Hermione se dirigían apesadumbrados a su castigo con nada menos que el celador del castillo.

- Gracias a Merlín que estamos en el siglo veintiuno y Dumbledore no apoya los castigos corporales porque de haber sido así esto hubiese sido peor que la masacre de los gigantes a los enanos de las Montañas Encorvadas.

- ¡Ron!- Se escandalizaba Hermione mientras la sola idea le erizaba la piel al recordar ese escabroso suceso de la historia mágica.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del celador, que no era más que una sala de aseo que seguramente antes habría sido un calabozo, Filch no se hizo esperar.

- Aquí tienen una lista de las salas que deben limpiar.- Dijo tendiéndole un pergamino a cada uno.- Y aquí están los materiales. Sus varitas quedarán bajo mi custodia.

Ante estas palabras los dos amigos se miraron rápidamente. Y es que dejar sus varitas bajo la vigilancia de Filch no era nada muy alentador. Pero no tenían opción así que, recelosos, sacaron sus varitas y se las pasaron con desconfianza antes de coger todo el equipo y alejarse para hacer sus tareas.

- ¿Dónde te ha tocado a ti?.- Inquiría Ron al ver que las listas no eran iguales y debían hacer el trabajo por separado.

- Sala de Defensa, ala norte.- Leyó la chica.- ¿Y a ti?

- Baño de los prefectos.- Leyó Ron con nada de entusiasmo.- Bien, supongo que nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo. Suerte.

- Adiós, Ron.- Se despidió ella.

Al llegar, Hermione vio que esa sala estaba hecho un completo desorden y dio un largo suspiro antes de quitarse la túnica, arremangar las mangas de su blusa y comenzar a trabajar. Al menos estaba mejor que Ron. Asear Baños. Nada más asqueroso.

Pasó un buen rato recogiendo basura y apilando mesas y otros muebles que estaban dispersos por todo el salón.

- Que hacendosa, Granger.- Decía tras de sí una inconfundible voz.

Se giró rápidamente. No le había escuchado entrar y quizás cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí observándola.

- Profesor.- Le saludó parcamente.

- Hubiese preferido un saludo algo más efusivo, pero en vista de su evidente mal humor creo que eso no va a suceder.

- Le recuerdo, señor, que estoy aquí por su culpa.- Replicó Hermione, molesta.

- ¿Mi culpa?- Dijo éste fingiendo extrañeza.- Yo no me puedo hacer responsable de sus desórdenes nocturnos, Granger. Es más, debería agradecerme el hecho de que el director no se enterara de sus fugas con compañeros de curso.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared que tenía más próxima, dejando los implementos a un lado.

- Así que todo se reduce a eso.- Dijo como quien descubre un gran misterio.

- ¿Se reduce a qué?- Preguntó extrañado, mientras se sentaba en la esquina de un escritorio y se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta.

- Celos.- Apuntó ella.

- Celos.- Repitió Snape mientras tomaba su barbilla y miraba hacia el suelo, pensando. Acto seguido, se aproximó a Hermione y apoyó un brazo en la pared que la chica tenía detrás, cercándola. Se acercó a su rostro y volvió a hablar suavemente:

- Creo que para que se produzca ese sentimiento debe existir un mínimo de preocupación hacia la persona que debiera despertarlos.- Dijo a la vez que Hermione intentaba alejarse lo más posible del suave aliento del hombre, pero no estaba segura de si era eso lo que quería, cuánto más fácil sería olvidar sus reproches y entregarse.

- No. No son celos, Granger.- Terminó de decir Snape aún muy cerca de ella.

Hermione prefirió ahorrarse las palabras y su boca rodó por el cuello de Snape, desabrochó un par de botones de la túnica de éste mientras sus manos se perdían por su nuca, Snape intentaba besarla, pero ella le evadía, enfrascada en besar su piel mientras sentía las manos de él recorrer su espalda con avidez. Cuando notó la respiración del hombre más desacompasada se apartó de él, dejándolo perplejo.

Vio con sorpresa que la joven tenía en sus manos su varita.

Con un sutil movimiento de ésta dejó la estancia impecable y se volvió a acercar a Snape, devolviéndole la varita. El rostro del hombre permanecía impasible como de costumbre, pero sus ojos delataban el ardor que sentía. Ella sonrió conforme y se dispuso a abandonar el aula.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Granger?- Dijo repentinamente el hombre.

- Si quiere saber qué hacía anoche por los terrenos del castillo…- Se adelantó la castaña.

- No, no es eso.- La interrumpió Snape

- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó ella con extrañeza.

- Quiero saber… Por qué está con un hombre que no quiere.

Hermione supuso que se refería a Ron. Abandonó la expresión de duda que tenía hace algunos segundos y adoptó una inusitada seriedad antes de responder.

- ¿Y usted, profesor? ¿Por qué pasa noches enteras con una mujer que no le interesa? Cuando encuentre la respuesta a mi pregunta, también lo hará para la suya.- dijo antes de abrir la puerta para retirarse.- Que tenga un buen día.


	13. Oesed

**Capítulo XIII**

**Oesed**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Estoy exhausto!- exclamaba Ron, dejándose caer junto a una armadura del primer piso.

Hace sólo algunos minutos que él y Hermione habían terminado de limpiar sus respectivas aulas y acababan de ir a dejarle las escobas y demás implementos al celador a cambio de sus varitas.

-¡Y yo! No quiero volver a tomar una escoba en mi vida.- Apuntó Hermione. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala común?

- Apenas me pueda parar.- Dijo el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz. Ella le sonrió.

- Te espero.

Ya en la sala común se encontraron con Harry.

- ¿Haciendo deberes, amigo?- Preguntaba divertido Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Eso intento.- Refunfuñó Harry.- No se qué más puedo escribir sobre la estúpida constelación de Orión. -¿De dónde venían?

Ron y Hermione se miraron con complicidad. No habían tenido tiempo de contarle a su amigo lo sucedido la noche anterior pues casi no le habían visto. Por supuesto omitirían un acontecimiento en especial.

- Pues... anoche no nos fue tan bien con el hechizo de Hermione.- Dijo Ron.- Y nos pilló Filch cuando entrábamos al castillo, así que estuvimos limpiando aulas toda la mañana.

- Qué curioso.- comenzó a decir Harry.- Si yo mismo vi que el hechizo funcionaba a la perfección, y no digamos que es un gran trayecto el que debieron recorrer, por lo que no me explico cómo pudo haber fallado.

- ¡Para que veas que nadie es perfecto!- Arguyó Ron.- Creo que me daré un baño. Nos vemos al rato.- Y rápidamente subió las escaleras evitando así más incómodas preguntas.

Hermione sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

- Es que hay que mantener cierta concentración cuando se está bajo ese tipo de hechizos.

- Ah, entiendo, otra de sus peleas.

- Pues…algo así.- Dijo Hermione restánole importancia.

- Bien, creo que ya he hecho suficiente, siento la cabeza abombada. ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo por los terrenos?

- Claro.- Dijo Hermione.

Caminaban sin prisa por las cercanías del lago. Hacía un poco de frío y el sol era demasiado tímido como para proporcionarles algo más que luz. Finalmente se detuvieron para sentarse sobre un banco cubierto de nieve que con un pequeño hechizo Harry logró quitar.

- Por cierto Harry, ¿Qué quería hablar contigo Hagrid anoche?.- Interrogó Hermione al ver la cabaña del guardabosque a lo lejos.

El chico no contestó.

-¿Harry? -Preguntó la chica algo más preocupada al ver el ensimismamiento de su amigo.

Él la miró unos cortos segundos antes de responder mirando sus zapatos.

- Quería… quería hablarme sobre el espejo de Oesed.- Dijo al fin, algo incómodo, evitando su mirada.

Ella le miró sin comprender.

- Al parecer Hermione, no eres tú la única que cede ante las debilidades. -Dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

Hermione comprendió y pensó un momento. En realidad nunca había meditado en lo mucho que Harry extrañaba a sus padres. Él sabía bien su misión en esta batalla pero nunca vio al niño detrás de ese hombre aguerrido que no dejaba dudas sobre su abnegación, pero un chico al fin, que deseaba con todas sus ansias ser parte de una familia normal.

- Entonces, ¿Lo has encontrado de nuevo?- Dijo ella apenada.- Pero creí que Dumbledore lo había escondido.

- Si, y así lo hizo. Te confieso que siempre quise encontrarlo pero jamás lo busqué. Sabía lo peligroso que podía ser, aun más para mí. Pero por una simple casualidad me encontré una noche frente a él… salvo que esta vez no tuve la suerte de que Dumbledore se enterara y me hiciera entrar en razón. No imagino cómo Hagrid pudo haberlo sabido. El asunto es que me pidió que dejara de ir hasta él, que debía ser fuerte. Y lo soy, Hermione, así que no volveré.- Dijo con voz resuelta. En lo más profundo de su corazón, esperaba que su amiga tomara su ejemplo y se alejara de lo que sabía que estaba mal: Snape.

Hubo un largo silencio. El viento seguía alborotándoles el cabello y las nubes comenzaban a cerrarse amenazadoramente, augurando una nevisca.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó la joven súbitamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Harry descuidadamente, pues sus pensamientos estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos.

- El espejo. ¿Dónde está?- Volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

Harry la miró de forma dudosa, pues no estaba seguro de revelarle aquella información. Finalmente cedió, pues él no era quién para tomar las decisiones por ella, confiaba plenamente en su criterio y aunque no lo demostrara en esos momentos, ella siempre parecía ser racional.

- ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba escondida la piedra filosofal?- Al ver que su amiga asentía, continuó.- Pues justo ahí..

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron los dos Gryffindor pues luego ambos se sumergieron en sus propias reflexiones, por dos líneas muy diferentes.

Harry se despertó muy entrada la noche. Un par de grandes ojos verdes le miraban con preocupación y una aguda vocecita no demoró en atravesar sus oídos, despertándolo completamente de su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa, Dobby?- Preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo y tomando loa anteojos de la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

-Señor.- Decía el elfo en un intento de susurro.- la señorita Hermione… ha vuelto a salir.

Hacía algunos días que le había pedido al elfo que le avisara cada vez que su amiga saliera a horas que no correspondían.

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, preocupado. Estaba seguro hacia dónde se dirigía Hermione, pero por alguna coincidencia fortuita, se le ocurrió verificar primero.

- Fue a las mazmorras, ¿no es cierto?.- Preguntó con resignación.

- No, señor, no fue hacia las mazmorras.- Dijo el elfo con preocupación al ver la perplejidad del joven.

- Entonces…- Comenzó a decir Harry mientras pensaba. Pronto recordó la conversación que habían tenido esa tarde. ¿Y si…? La única forma de averiguarlo sería actuando. Con mucho cuidado y silencio se levantó y comenzó a buscar la capa y el mapa del merodeador en el fondo de su baúl. Antes de salir le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ron, quien dormía profundamente, dejando un pequeño charco de saliva en la almohada.

- Gracias Dobby, puedes irte. Y recuerda ni una palabra a nadie.

- ¡Sí, señor Harry Potter!.- Dijo el elfo contento antes de desaparecer con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de haber sido útil una vez más a quien le debía su libertad.

Ahora Harry caminaba a paso rápido por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, revisando a cada instante el mapa. Se preguntaba, entre otras cosas, lo que habría a llevado a Hermione a ir hasta allí. Quizás- y la sola idea le hacía latir el corazón más rápido.- Se encontraría con Snape en otro lugar, por ello debía ser más que cuidadoso. Se movía con rapidez y seguridad pues el trayecto que recorría lo había hecho incontables veces., aunque esta vez fuera por motivos completamente distintos. Sólo esperaba encontrarla ahí.

Cuando hubo llegado a la gran puerta oscura tras la cual se encontraba el espejo, la empujó lentamente, sintiendo el corazón en la boca y al deslizarse por ella sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas. Ahí estaba Hermione, de pie ante el espejo pero él no podía ver su rostro.

Se acercó con paso trémulo, sin saber bien qué hacer o cómo abordarla, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle entrar en razón. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros y se quitó la capa. La observó un momento en silencio. Se hacía evidente el abatimiento de Hermione, pues ahora se apoyaba en el espejo y no tenía dudas de que caían algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

- ¿Lo ves a él, cierto?- preguntó al fin, y un poco de miedo se reflejó en su voz.

Ella se giró rápidamente, sorprendida. Harry se sintió conmovido al ver el desfallecimiento de su amiga y un nudo en la garganta se formó al ver que ella asentía. Se acercó sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Harry…-dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos, desesperada.- Ya no sé que pensar.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Él la abrazó más fuerte, intentando demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse. Aunque eso no fuera cierto.

- No pienses nada Hermione… no esta noche.- dijo con un suave susurro y sus palabras apaciguaron la angustia de su amiga, que sollozaba inconsolable entre sus brazos. Pasaron algunos momentos así, sin moverse y sin decir nada. Sólo los inconstantes sollozos de Hermione perturbaban el sagrado silencio que se formaba alrededor de ellos. Cuando ella pareció calmarse, se sentaron para conversar.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que fuera ella quien empezara a hablar.

- Creí que todo estaba bajo control, Harry. Al fin… al fin había dejado de ser la niña fría y racional que no se equivocaba. Me ofreció algo que jamás imaginé sentir y era perfecto. Creí que podría correr para siempre pero ahora sé que no podía llegar muy lejos. No me malinterpretes, Harry. Pero no me arrepiento de nada.

- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó sin entender. Al ver que su amiga miraba hacia la ventana, inquirió: Acaso… ¿Te has…enamorado?

Harry habló con voz muy baja, casi inaudible, como si el sólo hecho de decir aquellas palabras en voz alta lo hicieran realidad.

- No.- Dijo ella tras pensárselo un rato.- No es amor. Creo que no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de él. Y no quiero hacerlo.

- Pero debes.- Finalizó él.- Hermione, piensa un poco. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, ya te lo he dicho y la verdad me cuesta aconsejarte porque nunca me he enfrentado a una situación así, pero…

- Entonces no lo hagas, Harry.- Le interrumpió ella, tomándole la mano.- Te agradezco esto, en serio. Pero creo que debo superar mis propios obstáculos. Y lo haré.- Dijo con una sonrisa quebrada que él devolvió.- Ya comenzaba a sospechar que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos… pasó a ser una obsesión y mis sospechas se confirmaron frente a este espejo. No quiero ser una esclava, Harry. Y no lo seré, te dije que confiaras en mí y no te he defraudado, aún no pierdo la cabeza. Ahora necesito pensar, aclarar mi ideas, ¿Te importaría si me quedo un momento más? No quiero volver aún.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Harry comprensivo.- No te demores, ¿vale? Toma, quédate con la capa.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella simplemente, mientras lo veía salir tras la pesada puerta de roble.

Mientras Harry caminaba de vuelta a su sala común, pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Jamás imaginó a Hermione, a su querida amiga en una situación así. Siempre creyó que ella era perfecta, incapaz de ceder a impulsos tan mundanos si ellos se enfrentaban a la razón, pero aunque le costara aceptarlo, Hermione era toda una mujer perfectamente capacitada para tomar sus propias decisiones y cometer sus propios errores. Se dejó llevar y cuando creyó tocar fondo supo que era momento de detenerse, sólo le restaba confiar en que lo conseguiría.

- Potter.- Oyó que decía una desdeñosa voz.

- Profesor Snape.- Como acto reflejo apretó los puños. Toda la ira que había reprimido con Hermione, se hacía presente ahora que tenía a Snape frente a él.

- Que afortunado me siento de encontrarle merodeando por los pasillos a horas prohibidas.

- ¿Prohibidas?- Dijo el chico sin pensar.- ¿Usted cree que las conductas prohibidas debieran ser castigadas?

El hombre le miró con sorpresa pero se repuso rápidamente, iba a decir algo pero extrañamente calló.

- Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora váyase a su sala común sin cuestionar su suerte.- Dijo rápidamente.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y se retiró de ahí lidiando con sentimientos de extrañeza y aversión.

Cuando el chico se hubo alejado, Hermione se quitó la capa.

- Gracias.- Dijo ésta.

- ¿Qué significaron las últimas palabras de Potter?

- No estoy segura.- Contestó Hermione fingiendo pensar.- No creo que me hubiese seguido. De todas formas debemos tener cuidado.

- Entonces no conviene que nos vean en los pasillos, ¿Mi despacho?

- Como siempre.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

Una vez hubieron llegado al oscuro despacho del profesor de pociones, la chica dejó la capa sobre una mesita y él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

- ¿Algo de beber?- Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Ella le imitó y se sentó junto él.

- Me da igual esta vez. Beberé lo que usted.- Dijo mirando fijamente las llamas.

Snape llenó dos copas con vino de elfo y le pasó una. Pareció disfrutar el primer sorbo y del silencio de su compañía. Luego la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Sucede algo? La noto preocupada, Granger.

Le parecía extraño que le preguntara algo así, pero esa noche ella no estaba dispuesta a pensar. Por toda respuesta suspiró y bebió todo el contenido de la copa.

- Tomaré eso como un sí.- Dijo él.

Bebió de un trago el resto del vino e hizo desaparecer ambas copas ya vacías. La miró un momento más, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando la Gryffindor. Miraba su rostro rojizo debido al resplandor del fuego en ella cuando la chica se volteó para mirarlo. Nunca una mirada le había pertenecido tanto, tal vez por eso mismo no fue capaz de comprenderla. Vio que sus labios se movían pero las palabras tardaron en llegar.

_- Una última vez…_

Salieron de su boca pero no eran para él, porque si lo hubiesen sido, tal vez las habría comprendido.

Se acercó despacio, pero llegó deprisa. Cada contacto fue único, cada caricia y cada movimiento le hizo estremecer. Sus labios se aferraron con pasión y cada boca recorrió con lentitud hasta el más ínfimo espacio de la piel del cuerpo al que se asía con locura. Sus respiraciones crearon un ritmo propio en el intento de fundirse en el otro, siendo uno en intento de ser par; entregándose, despojándose, dejándose llevar y llevando al otro consigo. Eran suavidad, urgencia, arrebato y delicadeza.

Ella volvió a sentir su cuerpo sobre sí, su oscuro cabello que se movía al ritmo de sus movimientos; sus manos contrastando con su piel y sus ojos reflejando el placer.

Gemidos ahogados reemplazaron palabras, muchas miradas fueron a ojos cerrados, muchos besos se quedaron en el camino. Hubo roces que significaron tanto más que el tacto decidido. Hubo segundos, minutos, tal vez horas. Hubo un momento…y fue perfecto.

Exhaustos se dejaron caer y ella, por primera vez durmió sobre su pecho, oyendo el paso presuroso de su corazón.

_Una última vez…_


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

  
**

Despertó en sobresalto, enredándose en las oscuras sábanas que le arropaban el sueño al tiempo en que sorprendía a una de sus manos que, cual autómata, se dirigió al lado vació de su cama. Tanteando en busca de un cuerpo que pudiera prestarle el calor que buscaba producto de la agonía del sueño. Cuando hubo vuelto la cordura y desaparecido el agobio inicial, notó que sólo quedaba un leve calor ahí donde buscara diciéndole que hacía muy poco ella se había marchado. No habría sido extraño en lo absoluto pues ella nunca se quedaba, nunca hubo necesidad de compartir nada más allá de sus encuentros furtivos, pero ahora, por primera vez le buscó y tuvo la temible sospecha de haberla necesitado.

Ella, por su parte, caminaba con lentitud hacia la torre donde se encontraba su casa. Comenzaba a sentir la nostalgia de algo que aún no empezaba a perder, pero sabía que debía despedir. Tarde o temprano. Y no había razón para postergarlo más.

Se encontró frente al inamovible retrato que custodiaba la entrada a su casa. El personaje de la pintura dormía plácidamente y su mente volvió a las mazmorras. Recordó el inicio de todo, porque en el final siempre ha de encontrarse el comienzo; sabía de sobra que ninguna historia puede acabar sin evocar lo que la desencadenó y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó con fragilidad en su rostro. _Un castigo._

- Creo que no ha estado tan mal.- Dijo la castaña en un susurro y la voz cargada de tristeza. Un suspiró terminó la frase y antes de dar el paso para aproximarse a su destino, dudó.

Una historia siempre puede volver a su comienzo. Sólo basta con dar vueltas las hojas; en su caso, sólo bastaba deshacer el camino andado.

Los últimos pensamientos no terminaron en un paso vacilante, porque supo que _su_ historia tendría término…pero cuando llegara a su fin. Porque si de ella dependiera, a cada punto final pondría otros dos a su lado…hasta que acabara la tinta.

Cuando vio sus ojos oscuros e infinitos tras esa pesada puerta en las mazmorras sólo lamentó tener que molestar innumerables veces más a la Dama Gorda del retrato y tal vez, sólo tal vez, el descuento de un par de puntos a la casa de Gryffindor.

**Fin.-**

* * *

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Pues.., éste ha sido el fin de mi historia, ésta que amablemente me ayudaron a escribir con cada palabra de aliento, con consejos, críticas e ideas. Ahora que la finalizo queda un vacío, fueron muchas semanas pensando sobre qué escribir, intentando no demorar demasiado... Me entretuve bastante! Escribir es algo así como una terapia, al menos para mí, porque la imaginación a veces se mezcla con la realidad y el autor se llena de sentimientos y los vacía en una historia. Ésta que yo quise compartir con ustedes, por eso espero que les haya gustado. Yo, desde muy lejos, les agradezco la compañía mientras fui "creadora".**

**Un beso enorme!**

**=)**

**Asorthya**


End file.
